Twilight, revu et corrigé
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Pas de missions, pas d'innocences à chercher, les exorcistes s'ennuient et la section scientifique est sur les rotules. Heureusement que Komui est là ! Enfin, ça dépend pour qui... Twilight, théâtralement vôtre !
1. Les idées de Komui

Bon. J'ai honte.

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino (qu'elle se rétablisse, vite !)

Note : On suppose une période où Krory, Allen, Miranda et Daisya aurait pu cohabiter. J'en ai besoin pour la suite, mais ça n'a malheureusement pas pu être dans le manga (snif).

_**

* * *

**_

Komui fait son show : Où on apprend que Komui a des idées tordues

« À tous les exorcistes présents, veuillez vous rendre dans le bureau du superviseur ! », hurla le nouveau système de communication de la Congrégation.

_5 minutes plus tard…_

Les exorcistes se tenaient debout derrière les maréchaux, eux étant assis sur le divan. Komui était à son bureau, lequel était étonnamment rangé pour une fois. À la place des montagnes de documents le recouvrement habituellement se trouvaient plusieurs piles de livres noirs et rouges, plutôt volumineux.

_- _Comme vous le savez, commença Komui, les missions sont de plus en plus rares en ce moment. D'ailleurs, nous avons la chance d'avoir avec nous quatre des maréchaux et la plupart des exorcistes. Les akumas ainsi que le Comte se tiennent tranquilles et la recherche d'innocence est au point mort malgré les efforts de notre section scientifique…

_- _Viens-en au fait Komui ! dit Cross.

- Il faut qu'ils se détendent parce que là, on stagne.

_- _Et nous dans tout ça ? demandèrent les exorcistes à l'unisson.

_- _Donnez-moi des idées ! répondit Komui.

- On pourrait organiser un concours de dessin ? proposa Tiedoll.

_- _Il n'y a que vous qui sachiez dessiner ici. Rejeté.

_- _Un match de foot ? proposa Daisya.

_- _Ils ne sont pas très sportifs. Rejeté.

_- _Une soirée cabaret ? proposa Lavi.

_- _Je préférerais qu'ils gardent leurs capacités. Il faut quand même nous tenir prêts en cas d'alerte. Rejeté.

_- _Dites nous directement ce que vous avez prévu alors, dit Cloud.

_- _Mon idée à moi ? J'avais justement pensé à une pièce de théâtre. J'ai d'ailleurs le scénario ici, dit-il en désignant les piles de livres. Quatre volumes par personnes.

_- _QUOI ? s'indignèrent les exorcistes. Mais c'est beaucoup trop !

_- _Non, non ! C'est pour vous familiariser avec l'histoire. Nous ne ferons que certaines scènes choisies (par moi) et réarrangées selon les personnages disponibles. Ça vous tente ?

_- _ça m'a l'air amusant, je suis partant ! s'enthousiasma Tiedoll.

_- _Tout dépend du rôle qui me sera attribué, dit Cross.

_- _On a rien d'autre à faire alors pourquoi pas ? dirent les autres.

_- _Tsss…, siffla Kanda en partant avant tout le monde.

* * *

Vala pour l'intro. La distribution des rôles est imminente...


	2. Distribution de rôles

La suite, enfin ! Cette fois on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Merci aux rewieveuses (ça se dit ?) en espérant ne pas les décevoir !

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, je ne fais que les martyriser.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Komui fait son show : 2. Où l'espoir de certains vole en éclats**_

Bureau de Komui, le lendemain.

_Komui :_ Tout le monde a bien lu le scénario ? Alors voilà, j'ai fait une liste des personnages et de leurs comédiens. Donc, dans le rôle d'Edward : Lavi.

_Lavi :_ J'ai le premier rôle ! J'ai le premier rôle !

_Kanda, qui est resté au fond en espérant de toutes ses forces d'avoir été oublié :_ Tsss…

_Komui :_ Pour Bella, ma petite Lenalee !

_Tiedoll :_ Non, non, Komui ! Miranda correspond beaucoup plus au personnage !

_Komui :_ Vous croyez ? Mais c'est un des premiers rôles et je pensais que…

_Lavi :_ Le maréchal a raison, Miranda colle parfaitement : maladroite, tracassée, … hem.

_Miranda (qui n'en revient pas)_ : Ah ? J'ai un rôle principal ? C'est merveilleux ! Mais ça ne va pas durer, non, c'est certain. Je vais tout faire capoter, c'est toujours comme ça. Je n'ai jamais de chance. Il vaut mieux prendre quelqu'un d'autre et m'oublier. Oui, c'est ça, il faut m'oublier …

_Lavi :_ Là, vous voyez ?

_Komui :_ Bon d'accord. Dans les rôles de Carlisle et Esmée, les maréchaux Marian Cross et Cloud Nine.

_Cross :_ Parfait !

_Cloud :_ Pas question.

_Cross :_ Voyons, très chère, d'après le scénario, Esmée est une très belle femme pleine de ressources et de caractère !

_Cloud, rougissant légèrement :_ Ah ? Je vais y réfléchir…

_Komui :_ Daisya fera Jasper et Alice sera jouée par … voyons …Lenalee ?

_Daisya :_ Cool !

_Lenalee :_ Merci grand frère ! C'est mon personnage préféré !

_Komui :_ Mais je le savais ma petite Lenalee !

_Tous :_ Ben voyons…

_Komui :_ Maréchal Sokaro vous ferez James.

_Sokaro :_ C'est le type qui se fait massacrer ? Ça marche !

_Komui :_ Maréchal Tiedoll, vous serez le décorateur.

_Tiedoll :_ Très bien, j'ai justement deux-trois idées…

_Komui :_ Le maréchal Yeegar qui rentrera prochainement de mission tiendra le rôle d'Aro. Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne.

Tout le monde s'apprête à partir. Kanda, qui s'est littéralement jeté sur la porte, remerciait intérieurement toutes les divinités connues d'avoir fourni un aussi mauvais sens de l'organisation au grand intendant.

_Komui :_ Attendez !

Moment d'arrêt.

_Komui :_ Kanda, tu feras Jacob.

_Kanda, en ouvrant la porte :_ Je n'ai aucune envie de participer et puis ce Jacob est un demeuré immature à l'hygiène douteuse. Donnez ça à moyashi !_ (Il a quand même lu les livres …)_

_Komui, désespéré :_ Allen est en mission…

_Tiedoll, attrapant son élève par le poignet :_ Mais si tu n'es pas content, on a pensé à toi pour Bella Yû-kun !

BLAM !!!

Peu de temps après, Arystar Krory vint voir le Superviseur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas eu de rôle ?

- Parce que tu ressembles beaucoup trop à un vampire, Kro-chan.

* * *

Bien, bien. J'en connais qui vont m'en vouloir. _*L'auteur rassemble ses affaires rapidement et fourre tout dans un grand sac*_

Avant de partir _*regarde de chaque côté si la voie est libre*_, s'il y a une scène du roman que vous voulez voir jouée par nos exorcistes/acteurs dites-le !

_Bruit de pas dans le couloir : "Elle est là !"_

Sur ce ... _*passe par la fenêtre*_ Bye, bye !


	3. Renseignements et persuasion

La suite.

* L'auteur écrit sous une lumière tremblotante dans une vieille grange*

Je crois que je n'ai pas été repérée...

**Disclaimers :** Katsura Hoshino est propriétaire de tous les personnages cités.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kanda, très heureux de participer **_

_Kanda _: Je vois pas pourquoi je jouerais dans ce truc !

_Tiedoll :_ Parce que je trouve que c'est une occasion de vous rapprocher, les enfants.

_Kanda :_ Je ne suis pas votre enfant !

_Marie :_ Laisse tomber, il aura le dernier mot…

_Kanda :_ Fous-moi la paix ! Je veux pas être impliqué dans ce délire !

_Marie :_ Faudra bien pourtant…

_Tiedoll, en se retournant :_ Tu n'oserais quand même pas désobéir à un ordre, Yû-kun !

_Kanda :_ Tsss…

_Tiedoll, enthousiaste :_ Je prends ça pour un non. Allez, va te préparer !

_**Lavi aux renseignements**_

Krory sort de chez Komui. Il est encore plus déprimé que d'habitude. Sur ce, Lavi arrive et, apercevant le vampire, se jette sur lui en courant.

_Lavi :_ Kro-chan ! T'as cinq minutes ?

_Krory_ : …

_Lavi :_ Merci. Je voudrais avoir des précisions sur le rôle.

_Krory :_ mgnépaépri (comprenez « je n'ai pas été pris »)

_Lavi :_ Je sais, mais tu es toujours un vampire, non ?

_Krory :_ paungnampire

_Lavi :_ C'est ça. Alors, quand tu mords les gens, enfin … les akumas, tu le fais plutôt au niveau du cou ou au-dessus de la clavicule ?

_Krory :_ …

_Lavi :_ Le cou, très bien … Dis, maintenant que j'y pense, ça doit être cool comme plan drague !

_Krory, au bord des larmes :_ Eliade !

_**Un maréchal qui ne se prend pas pour rien**_

A-t-on besoin de préciser que ce n'est pas de son plein gré que notre cher maréchal séjourne à la Congrégation ? L'idée de Komui lui plaisait néanmoins : c'est pas tout les jours qu'il pourra approcher Cloud d'aussi près ! Dommage qu'il n'y est aucune scène entre Carlisle et Esmée. Pas grave, il pourra improviser et elle ne résistera certainement pas à son jeu d'acteur ! Parfait, parfait…

BUNG !

Cloud : Tu pourrais faire un peu attention, bon sang !

Cross, allongé sur Cloud : C'est le paradis !

BAFFE !

Cloud, en partant : Non, c'est l'enfer.

Cross, en se massant la joue : Dites-moi Seigneur, pourquoi avoir donné autant de force à une si belle femme ?

_**Du point de vue de la section scientifique …**_

Reever et Jony transportaient des papiers à faire signer au Grand Intendant quand ils croisèrent le maréchal Tiedoll et ses élèves.

_Kanda :_ … et personne ne m'obligera à …

_Tiedoll :_ Tais-toi ! Commandant Reever ! Jony ! Bonne journée ?

_Reever :_ Euh oui, merci.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

_Reever :_ Kanda avait l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, non ?

_Jony :_ Je ne crois pas. Tiens, voilà Lavi et Krory !

_Lavi, un calepin à la main :_ … et je voudrais que tu me donnes des précisions sur … Oh salut les gars ! On est un peu pressés, désolé. Passez une bonne journée !

_Reever et Jony, regardant les exorcistes s'éloigner :_ Un peu bizarres…

Un peu plus loin, ils rencontrèrent Lenalee.

_Jony :_ Bonjour Lenalee ! Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, dis donc !

_Lenalee, en s'esquivant :_ Hi, hi, hi !

_Jony, en la regardant partir :_ Vous avez raison, commandant, quelque chose cloche…

* * *

La prochaine fois, séance maquillage ! Les premières répétitions approchent ...

"Innocence, activation !"

Oh, oh. *Plie rapidement ses affaires*

Zut, y'a quelqu'un à la fenêtre ! *Tourne la tête dans tout les sens et trouve une trappe*

Je reviendrais !


	4. Cosplay

Me revoilà ! Cette fois j'ai trouvé une planque sûre, aucun risque d'interruption musclée... je vais pas parler trop fort, on ne sait jamais.

**Disclaimers :** J'emprunte les personnages de Katsura Hoshino juste le temps de les traumatiser.

Petite séance de maquillage/costume avant d'attaquer les répétitions ! Pôvres z-exorcistes ...

_**

* * *

**_

_**1. Kanda, très heureux de participer **_

_Kanda :_ Je veux pas faire ça !

_Tiedoll :_ Tu n'as pas le choix.

_Kanda : _Dites, vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais accepter de bon cœur !

_Tiedoll :_ Tu as le profil : un jeune homme ayant des cheveux longs et noirs, qui prend facilement la mouche …

_Kanda :_ C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS ME CHERCHEZ là !

_Tiedoll, enthousiaste :_ Non, non, c'est tout à fait toi. Avec un peu de maquillage, peut-être… Dis-moi Yû, pour les prochaines vacances fais moi penser à réserver au bord de la mer, ton bronzage laisse à désirer. Donc avec beaucoup de maquillage…et il faudra t'apprendre à sourire. Bon, on a du boulot !, _dit-il en sautillant vers les fonds de teint._

_**2. Les cheveux de Lenalee**_

C'est au tour de Lenalee de se présenter au chef maquilleur, alias Jeryy.

_Jeryy :_ Et voilà notre Alice !

_Lenalee :_ Arrête…je vais rougir !

_Jeryy :_ En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? Tu es déjà magnifique comme ça !

_Lenalee :_ … (cette fois elle rougit)

_Jeryy :_ Quoique…Il me semble qu'Alice a les cheveux courts et en épis.

_Lenalee :_ Oh, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé.

_Jeryy :_ Assieds-toi là… Peut-être, ces mèches … moui … je vais couper là et… là, puis …

LENALEE !!!!!

Komui, qui passait à ce moment là par pure coïncidence (si, si, je vous assure, il n'est pas toujours sur le dos de sa sœur), se jeta littéralement sur Jeryy afin de lui voler la paire de ciseaux. Ceci fait, il s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs.

…

_Jeryy :_ Je crois que le Grand Intendant n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…

_**3. Miranda, restez naturelle !**_

Miranda vient se faire maquiller.

_Jeryy :_ Et maintenant, la star !

…

_Jeryy, qui a juste eu le temps d'attraper un pan de la robe :_ Mais ne part pas, Miranda ! C'était un compliment ! Calme-toi, viens t'asseoir _(Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle parte en courant ?)._ Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? Hum. En fait, tu es déjà suffisamment dans le rôle comme ça.

_Miranda, en levant ses grands yeux bien cernés par une semaine d'insomnie :_ Vous croyez ?

_Jeryy :_ J'ai confirmation.

_**4. Le costume**_

_Kanda :_ Pas question !

_Tiedoll :_ Mais voyons, Yû-kun ! Il faut juste que tu enfiles ceci…

_Kanda :_ Non !

_Tiedoll :_ Ton costume est très mignon !

_Kanda :_ Mais ça va pas ? C'est même pas un short ça !, _dit-il en brandissant le malheureux vêtement du bout de Mugen._

_Tiedoll, en se fâchant : _C'est comme ça. Bon, tu le mets ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

_**5. Où l'on apprend que le maréchal Tiedoll est légèrement tortionnaire**_

_Tiedoll :_ Ah ! Te voilà enfin Daisya !

Le maréchal est à cheval sur un Kanda en mode furax, immobilisé par les cordes de Marie.

_Daisya, en jetant un coup d'œil au saucisson japonais qui vocifère :_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?

_Tiedoll :_ Voyons, tu vois bien. J'aide Yû à mettre son costume.

_Daisya :_ Il a besoin d'aide pour mettre un short ?

_Marie :_ Il est un peu réticent…

_Tiedoll, en donnant un coup sur la tête de Kanda :_ Voilà, c'est mieux.

_Daisya :_ Je me disais aussi… Enfin bon. Où sont mes affaires ?

_Tiedoll :_ La caisse au fond, là-bas.

L'exorciste se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, saisit la caisse et en sortit …

_Daisya :_ C'est quoi ce truc ? On dirait un chat crevé !

_Tiedoll :_ C'est une perruque _(réassomme Kanda qui est en train de se réveiller)_. Jasper est blond et pas toi. Donc…

_Daisya :_ Y'a pas moyen que je mette ce truc !

…

_Tiedoll, se levant d'un bond :_ Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix Daisya …

_Daisya :_ Mais qu'est-ce que … Au secours !!!!

_**6. Un maréchal qui ne se prend pas pour rien, le retour**_

Le maréchal Cross arrive à la séance maquillage (imposée). Personnellement, il pense qu'il n'en a pas besoin, son charme naturel suffit largement à assurer les fins de mois difficiles. Il a du oublier que ce fameux charme n'agira jamais sur l'inspecteur Leverrier. Bref, le voilà devant la porte.

_Cross :_ Hello !

_Jeryy :_ Vous avez une demi-heure de retard. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

_Cross, douché :_ …

_Jeryy :_ Alors, vous c'est Carlisle ? Bien, donc coupe et décoloration.

_Cross, en se levant :_ Ah là non ! On touche pas à mon brushing ! Vous vous rendez pas compte le travail et le temps que ça m'a demandé avant d'arriver à ce résultat !

_Jeryy :_ C'est ça. Les ordres sont quand même que vous ressembliez un tant soit peu à votre personnage.

_Cross :_ Tu sais ce que j'en fais des ordres ?

_Jeryy :_ Justement, on le sait … Hep ! Venez me donner un coup de main !

Etait-ce un hasard ? Les maréchaux Tiedoll et Sokaro ainsi que Marie se tenait justement derrière la porte. Tous les trois fondirent sur Cross. Jeryy profita de l'occasion pour mettre en œuvre son plan machiavélique.

_Cross, en se tenant la tête : _Mes beaux cheveux…partis !

_Tiedoll :_ Ne t'en fais pas, Komui a tout prévu. Il a retrouvé une bouteille avec ce qui semble être une lotion capillaire.

_Cross, se regardant dans le miroir d'un air désespéré :_ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

_**Du point de vue de la section scientifique, le retour**_

Jony et Tapp se rendaient à la cantine de la Congrégation.

_Jony :_ Tu ne trouves pas les exorcistes bizarres en ce moment ?

_Tapp :_ ça doit être l'inactivité. Déjà trois semaines qu'ils n'ont rien à faire.

_Jony :_ Oh, on dirait qu'il y a des nouvelles recrues !

_Tapp :_ Le maréchal Tiedoll aurait de nouveaux élèves ? Non, on nous aurait demandé de travailler sur leur innocence.

_Jony :_ En fait… à regarder de plus près… c'est pas Kanda là ? Et à côté, Daisya avec un truc sur la tête !

_Tapp :_ Mais si ! Eh, là-bas ! Non ne partez pas !

_Jony :_ J'ai pas rêvé ?! C'était bien Kanda en short !

_Tapp :_ Encore une lubie de Komui certainement…

Ils continuaient de marcher quand…

BUNG !

_Jony, se retrouvant dans les bras de Tapp :_ Ouch !

_Cross :_ ça vous ennuierez de regarder où vous mettez les pieds !

_Jony :_ Excusez-moi… Euh, vous êtes qui au juste ?

_Cross, en partant et en enfonçant le bonnet sur sa tête :_ P***** de ***** ! Komui, je te retiens !

_Jony :_ Rien qu'à la voix, on jurerait le maréchal Cross.

_Tapp :_ Mais non, ce type a des cheveux blonds d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

_Jony :_ Ce sont des nouveaux finders peut-être ? Oh, Miranda ! Tu n'es pas déguisée toi ?

_Miranda, part en pleurant :_ Noooooooooon !!!!!! _(Elle a enfin dû comprendre que les cernes c'est pas un look si on est pas vampire)_

_Jony :_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_Tapp :_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

* * *

Oh, oh, j'en connais qui n'ont pas fini de souffrir !

"C'est toi qui vas souffrir ! Mugen battô !"

*commence à plier ses affaires*

"Kanda, espèce de truffe ! Elle va s'échapper maintenant !"

Sur ce, chers lecteurs/lectrices, je me vois dans l'obligation de lever le camp plus tôt que prévu... *attrape l'échelle lancée d'un hélicoptère*

A la prochaine ! Bwahahahaha ! *se moque délibérément de Kanda et Lavi en bas*


	5. Acte 1

Yosh ! Ai enfin réussi à semer mes poursuiveurs ! Je suis donc en ce moment au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Bon, je vais pas hurler trop fort.

**Disclaimers :** Les acteurs sont à Katsura Hoshino et les personnages à Stephenie Meyer.

Comme je plains les exorcistes...

* * *

_**Le début des répétitions !**_

Après la séance costume/maquillage (voir de torture pour certains), tous les protagonistes se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. Komui était debout sur une estrade qui allait selon toute vraisemblance servir de scène. Un mégaphone à la main, il observait ses troupes tel Napoléon avant Austerlitz. Avec un regard un poil plus sadique peut-être.

« Avant toute chose, les exorcistes sont priés de laisser leur innocence au vestiaire. A l'exception du maréchal Tiedoll qui gardera la sienne pour des raisons techniques et de discipline. Maréchal, veuillez passer avec la boîte. »

Ce-dernier s'exécuta et ce furent Charity Bell, Time Record et autres Judgement qui s'entassèrent. Tandis que Tiedoll s'occupait du rangement, Komui jouait au metteur en scène.

« Un, deux, un, deux. Vous m'entendez ? Parfait. Premier acte : on ne répétera que les scènes, Jeryy qui fait le conteur ne peut pas être là pour l'instant. On se dépêche, le spectacle est dans deux jours ! »

« Scène 1 : Bella vient de découvrir que Edward est un vampire. Edward ! Bella ! En scène !

Les intéressés montèrent sur l'estrade alors que Komui s'asseyait sur une chaise à son nom. Projecteurs.

_Edward et Bella étaient seuls. La lumière tamisée créait une ambiance propice à la romance._

« Que je sois un monstre inhumain te serait égal ? »

« Oui. Tu es en colère, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. »

« Non. Je préfère connaître ton opinion. »

« Me serais-je trompée une fois de plus ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle joue bien…_

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Un bon moment. »

_Que c'est beau… _

« Vous dormez dans des cercueils ? »

« Mythe… Je ne dors pas. »

« Pas du tout ? »

« Jamais. »

Cette dernière réplique fut dite dans un souffle. Lavi avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Miranda. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules où elles ne restèrent pas longtemps. Effectivement, elles commençaient à explorer le dos de Miranda, de plus en plus bas. Le visage de Lavi s'approchait de plus en plus. Miranda retenait son souffle, se laissant glisser dans les affres de…

« Hey ! Y'a des hôtels pour ça ! »

La voix de Komui ramena tout le monde à la réalité (aussi bien les acteurs que les pervers qui mataient). Miranda pique un fard et Lavi ne savait plus où se mettre.

« C'est bon, on passe à autre chose. Scène 2 : Le passé de Carlisle. Je veux Edward, Bella et Carlisle ! »

Le maréchal rejoignit les deux autres sur scène.

« S'il vous plaît, maréchal, veuillez enlever ce bonnet. »

« Nan. »

« Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant ! »

« Rien à faire. »

« Bon Cross tu me vires ce truc ! J'en ai maté des pires ! », s'écria Tiedoll, en train de faire le décor de la scène.

Kanda et Daisya échangèrent un regard.

« P'tain… », dit Cross en enlevant son couvre-chef.

***

_Carlisle était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, derrière une énorme table d'acajou. Il plaça un marque-page dans l'épais volume qu'il était en train de lire. La pièce ressemblait exactement à l'antre d'un doyen d'université._

« Pfff… » Quelqu'un étouffa un rire. Regard méchant de Cross/Carlisle.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je voulais montrer à Bella une partie de ton histoire. »

« Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger. »

« Pas grave. », dit Cross/Carlisle d'un ton sensé être rassurant (mais qui fit quand même sursauter Bella)

« STOP ! », hurla le mégaphone de Komui. « Maréchal, ça ne va pas du tout ! Respectez le script. Et puis Carlisle est un homme prévenant et doux ! Mettez-y du votre, bon sang ! Bon, on reprend ! »

Lavi commença sa tirade.

« Carlisle est né dans le Londres des années 1650 […] (je vous passe toute la description, voir l'ouvrage de référence ^^). La soif le tenaillait. Une nuit, un troupeau est passé à côté de sa grotte et il a attaqué sans réfléchir… »

« Mpfff… »

« … il avait toujours été intelligent et avide de connaissance… »

« BWAHAHAHAHA !!! »

« SILENCE LES SPECTATEURS !! Bon, ça suffit pour cette scène. La suivante est… la partie de base-ball. Les vampires, en tenue de sport ! James se prépare en coulisses. Bella, on ne s'évanouit pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour cette scène. »

« Lenalee, tu te mets ici. Voilà, parfait. Daisya, en face, tu fais le receveur. Maréchal Cross, plus à droite s'il-vous-plaît. Bien. Cloud, puisque nous n'avons pas d'Emmet ni de Rosalie, vous allez jouer aussi. Miranda, tu restes au fond, assise sur le tronc d'arbre. Lavi, un peu plus à gauche, merci. »

« On va faire un semblant de match, donc merci de ne pas taper trop fort. Vous faites deux échanges, ensuite Alice a sa vision et à ce moment-là James entre en scène. C'est bon ? Allez-y ! »

***

Lenalee tenait la balle. Tous attendaient son lancer. Qu'elle effectua…lamentablement. La balle s'échoua aux pieds de Daisya qui se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

« Hum… Lenalee, tu pourrais essayer de lancer un peu plus fort ? »

« Oui, oui, ce n'était qu'un essai ! »

Deuxième fois. Lenalee tenait la balle. Tous attendaient son lancer. Qu'elle effectua…tout aussi lamentablement que le premier.

« Encore un poil plus fort, s'il-te-plaît. »

Troisième fois.

Quatrième fois.

Cinquième fois.

Au sixième essai, Sokaro bondit sur la scène, arracha la balle des mains de Lenalee et l'envoya à la vitesse de la lumière en direction de Daisya. Ce dernier, par réflexe, se protégea avec la batte ce qui la fit rebondir. Tous s'accroupir pour éviter le projectile à l'exception de Cross, trop occuper à reluquer Cloud. C'est ainsi que notre maréchal préféré hérita d'une belle bosse.

« On peut continuer maintenant ? », rugit Sokaro.

« Un volontaire pour réanimer le maréchal Cross ! Merci maréchal Tiedoll. On reprend sur l'entrée de James. »

***

_Bella était derrière Edward afin de masquer sa présence au rodeur qui s'approchait. James entra brusquement en scène. Il flaira l'air et s'approcha rapidement de Bella. Edward s'interposa._

« Elle est avec nous. »

« Vous avez apporté un casse-croûte ? »

BUNG !

« Miranda ! Ça va ? »

Pas trop non. Peut-être que la vue d'un immense type torse nu avec un sourire sadique la traitant de casse-croûte était trop pour elle.

« Bon c'est pas grave ! Amenez-la sur un banc, elle se reposera. On va passer directement à la scène de l'attaque de James. Lavi, tu feras comme si tu t'occupais de Bella. Je rappelle que Carlisle doit soigner Bella pendant que Jasper et Alice se jettent sur James. En route ! »

***

_James venait de mordre Bella quand Alice et Jasper se ruèrent sur lui et l'envoyèrent rouler plus loin. Edward se pencha sur le corps de Bella_ (enfin, plutôt sur le mannequin remplaçant Miranda).

« Bella ! »

« Edward… » (Tiedoll assure l'intérim en coulisse)

« Tout va s'arranger. Tu m'entends ? »

« Ma main… elle brûle ! »

« Carlisle ! Sa main ! Il l'a mordue ! »

« … »

« Heu… Carlisle ! Il l'a mordue ! », répéta Lavi/Edward.

« … »

PIF ! PAF !

Au milieu de la scène, on pouvait assister à un pugilat : Cross s'était mis en tête de venger son honneur bafoué par une balle de base-ball et avait profité de la présence du fauteur sur scène pour régler leur différent. Sokaro ne crachant jamais sur une petite baston, ils étaient donc en train de réécrire le scénario à leur manière, chacun voulant visiblement refaire le portrait de l'autre.

« Tu veux te battre, faux blond ? C'est bien la première fois que tu te défiles pas ! »

« Quand on a le QI d'une enclume, on se la boucle ! »

« C'est la dernière fois que tu me traite de QI ! AYAHHH ! »

Sokaro se jeta sur Cross à la manière d'un catcheur.

« Messieurs les maréchaux, s'il-vous-plaît… », dit Komui en essayant de calmer le jeu. Et qui ne calma absolument rien puisqu'il se prit un pied qui dépassait. Komui envoyé au tapis, retentit un :

MAKER OF EDEN !

Les belligérants se retrouvèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce suspendus par les pieds grâce à des branchages d'une blancheur immaculée.

« Komui, je pense qu'on devrait reprendre tout à l'heure ! »

« Hon hon (oui oui). Ause idi (Pause midi) », dit Komui en se tenant le nez.

« De toute façon, on a fini le premier acte. On est dans les temps. A table ! »

* * *

Hin, hin.

"La-haut ! J'l'ai trouvée !"

*sort ses jumelles*

Hum. Effectivement, il y a un petit problème. Indice : ça a un katana et un sale caractère.

"Mon petit Kanda, tu ne connais pas la discrétion. Laisse-moi faire." (Tiedoll, en activant son innocence)

*enfile un parachute et saute*

Vous m'excuserez de partir aussi précipitamment...

*arrive à terre et démarre sur un scooter*

Bye bye !

* * *

**AVIS :** Demande d'aide pour une fic sur DGM. Rdv sur mon profil !


	6. Acte 2

Chapitre publié -STOP- excuses pour retard -STOP- rendez-vous à la fin -STOP- bonne lecture -STOP

**Disclaimer : **les acteurs sont à Katsura Hoshino et les personnages cités sont à Stephenie Meyer.

Piti rappel de qui est qui :

Lavi = Edward ; Miranda = Bella ; Cross = Carlisle ; Cloud = Esmée ; Daisya = Jasper ; Lenalee = Alice.

Décorateur = Tiedoll

Maquilleur et conteur : Jeryy

Metteur en scène : Komui

* * *

« Les enfants ! Allez, on va commencer ! » La voix du maréchal Tiedoll résonnait dans les couloirs. D'une main, il tenait le mégaphone de Komui et de l'autre, il traînait un jeune japonais dont l'humeur semblait massacrante. Kanda, car c'était lui, croisait les bras en vociférant des « j'en ai marre du vieux » et autres « sont tous tordus ». _Encore heureux que l'autre aux cheveux blancs ne soit pas là. C'est comment son nom déjà ? Ah oui. Moyashi._

« Daisya, tu rigoles, je t'étrangle ! »

« Je voudrais bien voir comment ! », répondit l'intéressé en souriant.

Et Kanda lui montra comment. Tout bêtement en se jetant sauvagement sur lui, mains en avant et hurlement guerrier. Sauf qu'il était toujours retenu par le col. Kanda s'étrangla donc.

« Agreuhhh » (ceci est le bruit d'un kendoka qui manque cruellement d'air)

« Ah oui, effectivement, tu m'as fichu la plus grande trouille de ma vie ! »

« Yû ! Daisya ! Franchement, vous avez passé l'âge ! », dit le maréchal en attrapant Daisya par l'oreille, le tout en continuant de traîner Kanda par le col.

***

Brouhaha…

« SILENCE !!! »

Silence.

« Merci beaucoup. Alors, on va reprendre… »

« Excusez-moi Maréchal, mais pourquoi grand frère n'est pas là ? »

« Komui a dû aller à l'infirmerie à cause du coup qu'il s'est pris tout à l'heure. Le commandant Reever l'attendait à la sortie avec toute la section scientifique. En ce moment, il doit donc être ligoté dans son bureau. »

« On peut pas trop leur en vouloir… »

« Mais c'est pas grave ! Je le remplace ! »

_C'est bien ce qui nous inquiète… _

« La première scène est l'anniversaire de Bella. Tous les vampires sur scène ! Bella aussi !

« … »

« Miranda ? »

« … »

« Quelqu'un pour aller la chercher…Cloud ? Merci beaucoup. Tous les autres en scène ! On va voir la disposition des personnages en attendant qu'elles reviennent. »

Les acteurs montèrent sur scène. Les spectateurs se résumaient donc en un maréchal terrifiant (Sokaro, car c'était lui) et un japonais qui faisait la gueule dans son coin. Comme d'habitude quoi. Tiedoll, Dieu tout-puissant sur son trône, dirigeait les opérations.

« Jasper, au fond contre le pilier ! Carlisle, dans l'entrée avec Cloud ! Je sais qu'elle est pas là mais elle va arriver alors tu te bouges. Merci. Alice est au milieu de la pièce avec les cadeaux, comme ça. Carlisle est prié de revenir là où il doit être. Et il est interdit de « s'en griller une » pendant les répétitions. Edward, en coulisses. Tu entreras en scène avec Bella. … Bon, pour la dernière fois, Cross tu-vas-dans-ton-coin-et-tu-y-restes. Ah, les voilà ! Bella, va rejoindre Edward derrière la scène. »

Celle-ci s'exécuta.

En aparté :

« Dis moi, Cloud, vous en avez mis du temps ! Elle était où ? »

« Coincée dans les toilettes. Quand je suis arrivée, elle en était à formuler son testament en se demandant où elle pourrait bien l'écrire. »

« Ah… Mais elle va bien sinon ? »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Parfait ! Tu te mets à côté du décoloré qui-va-enlever-son-bonnet-vite-fait. »

Tout le monde est à présent sur scène, à sa place.

« C'est parti ! »

***

_Tous les Cullen étaient réunis dans le salon. Edward enlaça Bella, et tout en déposant un baiser sur son front, la fit entrer._

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! »

« Alice, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine… »

« Et je ne t'ai pas écouté ! »

Alice tendit la boîte à Bella.

« Merci à tous mais il ne fallait pas et AÏE ! »

_Une unique goutte de sang perlait d'une minuscule coupure. Soudain tout se passa très vite. Jasper bondit du fond de la salle, toutes dents dehors_ (enfin, autant de dents qu'il est humainement possible de sortir quand on a le rôle d'un vampire) _et se jeta sur Bella. Sous le choc, elle s'effondra en…_ entraînant Edward avec elle. Réflexe. Tout deux tombèrent et Lavi tomba hors de la scène.

« WOUAÏE !!! », hurla le rouquin en bondissant.

Il entama alors une drôle de chorégraphie qui consistait à se tenir le postérieur des deux mains, le tout en laissant échapper une flopée de jurons que le rating de cette fic m'interdit de retranscrire ici. Disons pour résumer qu'il a très mal à l'arrière-train et que le propriétaire de la planche à clous sur laquelle il était tombé pouvait aller se faire (la fic interactive : terminez le juron de Lavi !).

Les fins observateurs auraient juré que la situation avait arrachée un sourire à Kanda. Mais là, rien n'a été prouvé.

« Tout va bien Lavi ? », rugit le mégaphone.

« Ouais, ouais. », répondit le bookman junior d'un ton qui indiquait toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir envers le malheureux objet.

« Qu'on enlève cette caisse de là ! Cross ! Tu rangeras tes souvenirs de voyage ailleurs ! »

« J'ai pas de place dans ma chambre… », grommela-t-il en embarquant l'objet de torture.

« On reprend ! »

***

_Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'Edward l'attrapait par les bras. Malheureusement, dans le feu de l'action, Bella avait trébuché sur des ornements en cristal. La coupure s'était transformée en hémorragie, au milieu de vampires assoiffés de sang._ Enfin…

« Carlisle ! Viens ! Elle perd son sang ! », dit Edward en retenant Jasper.

« … »

« Au risque de me répéter, je disais : Carlisle ! Viens ! Elle perd son sang ! »

« … »

« Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore… » (Tiedoll, en mode habitué)

« Je suis là, c'est bon. », répondit l'intéressé.

« On-peut-savoir-où-il-était ? »

« C'est vous qui avez voulu que je me décolore les cheveux, maintenant j'entretiens. »

« Tu es allé te recoiffer ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Le maréchal Tiedoll eut un grand moment de lassitude.

_Pire qu'un gosse. Calmons-nous, restons zen. Respirer lentement. Un, deux… Voilà._

« Ce n'est pas grave. Miranda, es-tu prête pour la scène suivante ? »

Celle-ci répondit par l'affirmative, Jeryy étant en train de badigeonner son bras de ce qui semblait être de la sauce tomate.

***

_Bella se retrouva au milieu de vampires assoiffés de sang. Carlisle s'était avancé vers elle, une trousse de premiers secours à la main. Jasper avait été envoyé dans le jardin. _

« Carlisle, je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas rester… »

« Sors Alice. C'est trop difficile pour toi. »

Alice sortit de la scène en se bouchant le nez.

« Je ne peux pas… L'odeur est insupportable ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave Esmée. Je me débrouillerais. »

« Merci. »

Et elle sortit aussi en se pinçant le nez.

« Nous sommes seuls maintenant, ma petite Bella ! »

Carlisle s'était approché d'autant que Bella essayait vainement de se reculer.

« Euh… Moi je suis là encore ! », dit Lavi qui ne savait plus trop s'ils suivaient encore le scénario ou pas.

« Fiche moi la paix ! Tu me ralentis plus qu'autre chose ! », Cross, en mode chasseur.

« D'accord ! », Lavi, paniqué.

« Je disais : nous sommes seuls maintenant… Voyons voir ce bras. », dit il en lui prenant la main.

Carlisle se pencha pour examiner la plaie. Le contact des doigts sur sa peau firent frémir Bella. Notamment, un index un peu trop explorateur à son goût. Carlisle fit descendre son index le long de la « plaie » et… le fourra dans sa bouche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », dit Tiedoll complètement effaré.

« J'adore la sauce tomate. » (Cross, l'évidence incarnée)

« Dégage. Fiche-moi le camp. » (Tiedoll, en mode j'en-ai-marre)

« Oh, ça va ! Si on peut plus rigoler… »

« Dépêche-toi de partir. »

« Ok, ok. »

***

« Silence ! J'ai demandé le silence ! », hurla le maréchal dans l'outil approprié.

« Et moi j'ai demandé qu'on me fiche la paix. », chuchota Kanda dans son coin.

PIF !

Silence…

« Oh oh ! »

Silence…

« Yû-kun entre en scène ! »

*veine qui pulse sur la tempe*

_Ce vieux fou est mon maître, je lui dois respect et obéissance. Je le suis quoi qu'il me demande de faire et dans n'importe quelle occasion. … . Oui, enfin presque toutes les occasions._

« On l'applaudit pour l'encourager ! »

Le maréchal se lança dans des applaudissements effrénés. Le regard que Kanda jeta aux autres les dissuada d'en faire autant.

***

« Jacob, fait un effort enfin ! Bella n'est pas un vieux déchet ! Prends-la dans tes bras ! », rugit le mégaphone.

Pas un vieux déchet ? C'est tout de même l'effet que cela produisait : Kanda tenait Miranda à bout de bras avec une expression de dégoût profond.

« Tu es censé lui apprendre à faire de la moto ! Enfin… C'est pas grave, on va passer à autre chose. »

Kanda commença à descendre de scène, bien content de retrouver son coin.

« Eh ! Tu vas où comme ça Yû-kun ? »

_Dieu que je le déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça !_

« On a encore besoin de toi ! »

***

En coulisses :

_Jeryy :_ Kanda, il faudrait que tu enlèves ce T-shirt.

_Kanda :_ Ah non ! Il a déjà fallu que je mette ce truc (Ndla : short), un peu de décence !

_Jeryy :_ Mais le scénario !

Kanda : Vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre le scénario !

_Tiedoll, attiré par la possibilité de corriger son élève :_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ? Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça il me semble !

_Jeryy :_ Maréchal !!! Il veut pas mettre son costume et il veut pas entrer en scène !

_Tiedoll :_ C'est vrai ça ? Décidément tu es bien difficile mon petit Yû…

Le maréchal bondit sur son élève qui ne put éviter l'attaque (y'a comme un effet de répétition, non ?). T-shirt arraché, Tiedoll l'attrapa par la peau du … hem, short, et le lança à travers la « vitre » qui servait de décor.

_Bella dormait profondément. Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit comme des crissements. Victoria ! C'était forcément elle ! Elle l'avait retrouvé et allé la tuer, c'était certain. Elle était derrière la fenêtre. Bella tremblait de peur quand tout à coup…_

BLING ! (ça, c'est la vitre)

BUNG ! (ça c'est Kanda qui tombe sur le sol après un vol plané)

« HIIII ! » (ça, c'est Miranda qui voit débouler un japonais furax dans sa chambre, par la fenêtre et en short en plus)

« … ! » (ça, c'est Kanda blessé dans son orgueil. Les plus grandes douleurs sont muettes.)

La synchronisation du maréchal fut parfaite. Kanda se retrouva propulsé sur scène contre son gré.

« Heu… Jacob n'était pas censé frapper à la fenêtre ? », demanda Miranda.

« Si, si, mais on a eu quelques problèmes de… logistique. », répondit Tiedoll en retournant sur son siège. « Continuez. »

***

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Je n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! »

« Dis-moi Bella, t'a-t-on déjà confié un secret un secret que tu n'avais le droit de répéter à personne ? »

« J'ignore pourquoi tu es ici, Jake, si c'est pour me poser des devinettes.. »

« Ce qui me tue c'est que tu sais. Je t'ai déjà tout dis ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Réfléchi, espèce de gourde ! »

« Yû ! Tu t'en tiens au texte ! »

« Heu… Deviner ? Quoi donc ? », reprit Miranda.

« Mon secret. Attends, je vais trouver un moyen de t'aider parce qu'apparemment t'es pas une lumière. »

« Yû ! Le texte ! »

« Oui ça va ! Souviens-toi de notre première rencontre sur la plage de La Push. »

« Tu as mentionné la Chevrolet… »

« Eh bé. C'est pas gagné… »

« Bon, ça suffit ! Enfin quoi, joue le jeu ! » (Tiedoll qui commence à être sérieusement fatigué)

« Hmpff… Te souviens-tu d'autre chose ? »

« Tu as mentionné la Golf… »

« Si tu dois me passer tout le catalogue en revue… »

« Bon, on arrête là. Yû-kun, disparais de ma vue. »

Kanda avait enfin réussi à énerver son maître.

***

« Scène suivante. Bella saute de la falaise. »

Coup d'œil à Miranda.

« A la réflexion, c'est peut-être pas la peine. On supprime cette scène. »

Gros soulagement de Miranda qui se voyait mal sauter dans le vide.

« Donc on va passer directement à… l'arrivée d'Alice à Forks. Je veux Alice, Bella et Jacob sur scène. Jacob, vient ici… »

En aparté :

« Yû, si tu me mets le bazar dans cette scène, tu me serviras de modèle jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Compris ? »

« … » (compris)

***

_Bella se retrouvait au milieu des deux adversaires. Jacob d'un côté, de larges frissons parcourant son échine, Alice de l'autre côté, l'air serein mais néanmoins prête au combat. _

« Bella, il faut que tu viennes. Edward te croit morte ! »

« Elle n'ira pas avec vous, buveurs de sang ! », dit Jacob en s'approchant dangereusement d'Alice. (Apparemment, la perspective de servir de modèle à son maître l'incitait à mettre de la bonne volonté dans sa prestation. Tiedoll fait peur parfois.)

_Alice fit un pas en arrière. A présent, on lisait presque de la peur sur son visage. Elle était seule face à un loup qui, semble-t-il, n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer._

« KANDA !!!! »

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc.

« TU LA TOUCHES, JE TE TUE !!!! »

Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? Indice : c'est grand, habillé en blanc, et ça n'aime pas qu'on touche à sa sœur. Kanda l'apprit (il le savait déjà) douloureusement. Le grand intendant se jeta sur lui dans une parfaite imitation de Sokaro devant un champ d'akuma.

« Mais il est dingue ! Lâchez-moi, enfin ! »

« T'as voulu faire du mal à Lenalee ! Tu vas payer ! », s'écria Komui assis sur Kanda, retenant les bras du samouraï dans son dos.

« Komui ! Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? », dit Tiedoll, estimant que son élève ne méritait pas ça.

« Grand frère… On répétait une scène… »

« Oh ! Et ça se passe bien ? », dit Komui le plus naturellement du monde en relâchant son étreinte.

« Pas trop mal jusqu'à que tu n'arrives… »

« J'aime quand tu me taquines Lenalee ! Tu es contente de voir ton grand frère, hein ? »

Silence…

« Continuez ! Je vais me mettre dans un coin. », dit Komui en s'exécutant.

« Allez allez ! On se met en place ! », dit Tiedoll en tapant dans ses mains. « On attaque la dernière scène pour aujourd'hui. Volterra ! Tout le monde en place ! »

« Excusez-moi, mais le maréchal Yeegar n'est pas arrivé. Comment va-t-on faire pour Aro ? »

« C'est fâcheux… Mais j'y pense… (se tourne) Sokaro ! Tu fais rien là ? »

« Nan. Et je m'embête. » (en fait, il n'a pas vraiment dit ça, mais si vous voulez que cette fic reste tout public, je m'autorise un brin de censure).

« Parfait ! Tu fais Aro ! Allez, on se dépêche ! »

« Attends ! J'ai pas le texte moi ! »

« C'est pas difficile, tu tournes autour de Bella en rigolant. Allez, en place ! »

***

_Alice, Edward et Bella se retrouvèrent devant Aro Volturi. Sa démarche dépassait de loin celle d'Alice en matière de légèreté._

« Mpff… » Lavi et Lenalee se retenaient à grand peine de rire en voyant le maréchal essayer tant bien que mal d'avoir une démarche souple. Mais quand on est un bourrin, on le reste.

« Et voici Bella ! », se réjouit-il en tapant des mains.

_Edward resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Bella. Celle-ci était pétrifiée de terreur._

« Il paraît que tu es « immunisée » contre nos pouvoirs. Puis-je essayer ? »

Il saisit la main de Bella.

« … »

« Très intéressant », commenta-t-il avant de s'écarter. « Tu n'as pas l'intention d'en faire une des nôtres. Pour cela, seule sa vie mérite d'être sacrifiée. Vous deux pouvez partir. A moins que tu n'acceptes de lui offrir l'immortalité… »

« Et si c'était le cas ? », répondit Edward après une brève hésitation.

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois obligé de le faire… Dans ce cas, vous êtes libre ! Nous viendrons un jour, histoire de vérifier que vous avez respecté votre part du contrat. Votre visite fut captivante. » Et il partit en souriant.

Le rideau tomba.

Applaudissements (clap, clap, clap).

« On a réussi à terminer une scène ! », dit Tiedoll, des sanglots dans la voix. « Terminée ! Sans évanouissements, sans gêneurs… Miracle ! »

Le rideau s'était levé et les acteurs encore sur scène, c'est-à-dire Lenalee, Lavi et Miranda, saluaient leur public. Enfin… pas Miranda. Elle était toujours pétrifiée et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Sokaro lui avait pris la main.

« Miranda ? Ça ne va pas ? », demanda Lenalee.

« … »

« Miranda ? », dit Lavi en la secouant.

Komui s'approcha et l'examina.

« Crise de tétanie. Depuis quand elle est comme ça ? »

« Depuis que… Oh, mais j'y suis ! Miranda a peur du maréchal Sokaro ! », dit Lavi dans un éclair de génie.

« Je fais peur, moi ? », demanda l'intéressé.

_Non, pas du tout…_

« C'est embêtant… Bon, Winters, pour demain, tu me travailles ton sourire. Mais non pas comme ça ! On dirait les dents de la mer ! Comment ça « rien à foutre » ? Eh bé tu cherches ! »

Tout le monde commence à partir.

« Stop, stop. »

Immobilisation.

« On range la salle avant de partir ! »

* * *

*regarde au dessus des sièges*

"Je les ai perdu. Enfin !"

*bruit de pas*

"Oh non, pas déjà !"

*commence à ranger son ordinateur*

"Ah... Ce n'est qu'un passager. Ouuuufffff.... Bizarre ce type. Pourquoi met-il un bonnet en plein été ?"

_Le type se retourne vers moi._

"Ah non ! Pas vous !"*s'enfuit en courant*

JUDGEMENT ! ACTIVATION !

"Mais il me tire dessus ! J'ai pas mérité çaaaaaaaa !!!!"

"Cachez vous ici !"

"Merci !" *se planque derrière l'homme qui a une capuche* "Vous me sauvez la vie !"

_L'homme enlève sa capuche et ..._

"A nous deux !"

Arghhh... J'ai été eue... Adieu...

* * *

**AVIS :** Rendez-vous sur mon profil, besoin d'aide (et d'avis) sur une fic.


	7. Acte 3

Bon. Je n'ose même pas savoir quand a été posté le dernier chapitre. Mais c'est pas facile d'écrire quand on est poursuivi par une bande d'exorcistes assoiffés du sang d'une innocente victime (moi). Salutations des Champs Elysées (c'est ma planque du moment) ! Je vais pas crier trop fort, on sait jamais... Ils sont encore dans le coin à me traquer... Je les sens...

**Disclaimer : **les acteurs sont à Katsura Hoshino et les personnages cités sont à Stephenie Meyer.

Piti rappel de qui est qui :

Lavi = Edward ; Miranda = Bella ; Cross = Carlisle ; Cloud = Esmée ; Daisya = Jasper ; Lenalee = Alice.

Décorateur = Tiedoll

Maquilleur et conteur : Jeryy

Metteur en scène : Komui

Au fait, j'ai vu la bande-annonce de Twilight 2 (le retour !) au cinéma l'autre jour. Je crois que personne n'a compris pourquoi j'ai explosé de rire quand j'ai vu Jacob. Torse nu.

**

* * *

**

**Acte 3, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?**

C'est le petit matin. Les oiseaux gazouillent (cui-cui), la flore endormie s'éveille doucement sous une fraîche rosée. Bon, ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de cette histoire, mais que voulez-vous, un peu de poésie dans ce monde de Sokaro, euh… de brutes, ne fait de mal à personne. Je reprends.

C'est le petit matin. Komui gazouille (euh… cui-cui ?), la section scientifique, sur les rotules après une énième nuit blanche, s'éveille brutalement dans une épaisse odeur de café et de sueur. Beaucoup moins poétique, non ?

- IL EST L'HEURE ! DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !

L'appel ayant réveillé au bas mot toute la Congrégation ne s'adressait à l'origine qu'aux exorcistes. Mais le nouveau mégaphone de Komui avait un petit problème de réglage.

- OH ZUT! JE PENSAIS L'AVOIR BIEN CONFIGURE.

- Arrêtez de parler là-dedans ! dit Reever en lui arrachant des mains. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Rien du tout ! Juste un petit essai. Retournez vous couchez tous.

Parce qu'évidemment tout le monde avait déboulé dans les couloirs. En pyjama, en plus.

- Fausse alerte ! dit Reever. Je me disais aussi, à cinq heures du matin… De toute façon, on ne dormait pas vraiment. Avec tout le travail que vous nous avez laissé.

Les exorcistes avaient eux très bien compris le but du message. Et c'est plus ou moins gaiement qu'ils rejoignirent leur dur labeur. C'est ainsi qu'à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement, et accessoirement salle de théâtre, peu après :

- Cloud ! Tu as un teint affreux !

- Merci Winter, je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Y'avait un piaf qui a cru bon de se mettre à chanter vers trois heures du matin à ma fenêtre.

- Personnellement, les piafs qui chantent à cette heure-là peuvent compter les secondes qu'il leur reste à vivre…

- J'ai dit « il y avait ».

- Ah…

À Cross qui a tout suivi derrière un mur :

- Dis-moi Marian, c'est pas toi qui parlais d'offrir un « cadeau exceptionnel » à Cloud pour la séduire ?

- Si…

- Comme un oiseau, par exemple ?

- Un joli petit rossignol… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver un… J'avais pas prévu qu'il chanterait aussi tôt… Elle fait peur parfois…

- Si tu veux mon avis, laisse tomber.

***

- EN PLACE, JE VOUS PRIE, EN PLACE ! ET MINCE ! C'EST ENCORE BLOQUE !

Kanda attrapa le mégaphone et appuya sur le bouton approprié.

- Merci Kanda. Comment tu sais faire fonctionner ce truc ?

- J'ai demandé à Reever. J'en ai marre de vos bêtises.

- Hu, hu… Bon, je vous rappelle qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul jour de répétition. La pièce se jouera demain soir dans le hall d'entrée. Je compte sur votre discrétion à tous d'ici là.

- Discrétion ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

- Kanda, quel rabat-joie ! dit Komui en battant des mains.

_À l'entrée :_

- Papy, laisse tomber ! Tu vas t'ennuyer ! T'as pas un truc plus important à faire ? Je sais pas moi… potasser les Chroniques de la Congrégation par exemple ? Puis l'autre jour, t'avais dit que ça t'intéressait pas.

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Laisse-moi passer, tu veux ?

- Rhaaa ! Ce vieux me fait tourner en bourrique !

SPLASH ! (1er round : Kung fu Panda 1 – Lavi 0)

- Maître Bookman ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? dit Komui en venant aux nouvelles.

- Un Bookman se doit de graver dans sa mémoire le moindre fait de l'histoire, surtout en ces temps troublés.

- Et ceci est un moment crucial de la guerre, bien sûr. Bon, ben, installez-vous.

_A l'entrée :_

- ATTT----CHAAAA !

L'éternuement, pour le moins sonore, concentra l'attention collective vers les nouveaux arrivants. Soit Daisya et Marie soutenant Tiedoll.

- Maître, vous êtes sûr que…

- Bé oui, ça ba aller ! Snurflll…

- Komui ! Vous pouvez installer des chaises devant la scène ? On va l'allonger…

- Don ! Je beux resder debout ! dit-il en vacillant méchamment. Snurflll…

- Je vois ça… Ne bougez pas trop quand même.

- C'est bas un rhube qui ba b'embêcher de bibre ! Snurflll…

- Asseyez-vous quand même. Merci. Et si vous pouviez arrêter de renifler, c'est dégoûtant.

Pendant ce temps, dans les coulisses, les acteurs se préparaient :

- Ah ben ça alors ! Yû ! Mais… Mais mais mais… tu es en costume !

- Je-t'ai-déjà-dis-de-ne-pas-m'appeler-comme-ça.

- J'en reviens pas…

Kanda se leva d'un bond et dit en plaquant Lavi contre le mur d'une seule main :

- Tu veux que j'te dise, stupide lapin ? Tu connais mon maître ? Quand il est en pleine forme ? Eh ben, quand il est malade, c'est pire. Et franchement, je préfère mourir au milieu d'une centaine d'akumas qu'avoir à faire à ce bigleux cacochyme.

Il le relâcha.

- Flippant… ça veut dire quoi cacochyme ?

C'est sur cette réplique pleine de bon sens de Lavi que nous retournons devant la scène :

- Allez, allez ! Tous ceux qui jouent ! On se dépêche ! Il est (coup d'œil à sa montre) déjà six heures du matin et si vous voulez une pause à midi, il faut se dépêcher !

- C'est de l'esclavagisme ! s'insurgea Daisya.

- De l'esclavage.

- C'est un aveu !

- Non, c'est de la sémantique. Peu importe. Jacob, Edward et Bella !

***

_Edward et Bella sortait du lycée. Parmi la foule, Jacob dominait largement, appuyé contre sa moto. Son T-shirt moulant noir sans manche, son jean déchiré et taché de graisse détaillaient son corps musclé_ (fan service, profitez-en)

Miranda avait les yeux rivés sur le tatouage de Kanda.

- Bella ? Enfin… Miranda ? C'est ton tour, dit Lavi.

- Hein ? Ah ! Euh… Il te suffisait de téléphoner, dit Bella.

- Je n'ai pas de sangsues dans mon répertoire, répondit Jacob.

- J'étais joignable chez Bella. Ici n'est pas le bon endroit, Jacob. On peut en rediscuter plus tard ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais passer dans ta crypte après les cours.

- Miranda !, chuchota Lavi en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Quoi ? C'est à moi ? Euh… Ne soit pas si tatouage Jacob !

_Oups…_

- Pardon ?

- Ne soit pas si vulgaire Jacob !, dit Miranda en tentant de se rattraper. Mais le mal était fait.

- Et voilà ! J'en étais sûr ! J'exige un pull !

- Yû, tu b'énerves…

- C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave ! dit Komui en prenant les devants afin d'éviter une énième catastrophe diplomatique. Miranda, essais de fixer un point derrière Kanda, ça ira mieux. On enchaîne.

***

- Euh… Kanda, tu nous fais quoi là ?

- Une démonstration de bons sentiments que j'abhorre au plus haut point.

- ça, on avait vu. Bon, je te réexplique une dernière fois. Jacob est d'abord surpris de voir Bella et non-pas dégoûté.

- Et alors ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'effet escompté (assonance en é). On dirait que tu as envie de vomir. Peu importe. Ensuite, il l'étreint car il est amoureux d'elle. Tu peux nous refaire ça avec plus de conviction ?

Kanda enlaça Miranda.

- Plus encore. Je te rappelle que Jacob a quinze ans. Il est fougueux, emporté, et surtout, plus qu'heureux de voir Bella. Lâche-toi Kanda !

Kanda étreignit Miranda.

- Tu t'es lâché là ? Je vois… Il nous faut l'aide d'un expert. Maréchal Sokaro ?

- Kwa ?

- Imaginez que Miranda est un akuma.

- Un niveau 4 ?

- Si vous voulez. Un joli niveau 4, tout seul, et vous n'avez pas votre innocence.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au bourrin de service pour se précipiter bras ouverts sur la pauvre Miranda. Éjectant Kanda au passage, il attrapa sa proie et la serra contre son torse.

- Un niveau 4 ! Et pour moi tout seul ! , dit-il en tournoyant sur lui-même.

Komui à Kanda :

- Alors ça, Kanda, c'est le minimum.

- Je vois.

- Met-toi ça dans la tête. Bella pour Jacob, c'est comme un akuma pour Sokaro.

- D'accord.

- Admire l'intensité des sentiments…

- Oui. Puis-je poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Je dois la relâcher quand elle devient bleue ou juste avant ?

- Ah euh… Maréchal ? Vous pouvez lâcher votre aku… Miranda ?

- Non ! Il est à moi !

_C'est la dernière fois que je fais des métaphores avec des gens qui ont 2 de QI._

- Mais vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas un akuma !

- Nan ! C'est un piège ! Cross va encore me le piquer !

- Comme si j'avais envie de prendre tes déchets…

- Voyons Maréchal ! Ne faites pas l'enfant !

- Nan ! Nan, et nan !

_Manquait plus que ça…_

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le prive de dessert ?

- Marian, on se passera de tes commentaires –idiots, au demeurant. Laissez Komui, j'y vais.

- Maréchal Yeegar…

Le doyen (à bas les doyens !) des maréchaux monta sur la scène et se positionna face à Sokaro qui avait laissé son jouet dans un coin (Règle numéro trois : pour une bonne baston, avoir ses deux mains libres), lui asséna un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire et un du gauche dans le plexus. Parfait gentleman, pas un coup en-dessous de la ceinture. Et Sokaro à terre. Yeegar vainqueur par KO.

_Wow…_ (pensée collective)

Le vétéran hissa Miranda sur son épaule et tout en tirant Sokaro inconscient par le col :

- Dites-moi Komui. Ce genre de comparaison, c'est terminé.

- Oui monsieur.

- Je vais amener mademoiselle et l'idiot du village à l'infirmerie. Continuez sans faire de bêtises.

- Bien monsieur.

***

- Y'a comme un froid, non ?

L'auteur de cette réplique d'une extrême perspicacité n'est autre que le décoloré local (oui, c'est bien lui : Cross Marian ! Pourquoi je hurle, moi ?)

- C'est embêtant… (Komui)

- D'est fâcheux… Snurflll. (Tiedoll)

- C'est problématique… (Komui)

- J'ai rien compris… (Cross)

- Au cas où du l'aurais bas rebarqué, dous d'abons plus de Bella.

- C'est embêtant… (Cross)

Quelques instants d'intenses réflexions. Silence absolu où même les amibes n'osaient plus remuer leurs membranes plasmiques. On ne se rend pas compte du boucan que peuvent faire les amibes. C'était la parenthèse de sciences naturelles, nous vous remercions de votre attention. Pendant que vous lisiez ces lignes, Tiedoll avait eu une idée :

- On pourrait debander à Ledalee si…

- Pas question ! On a trop besoin d'Alice !

- A Cloud ? Don, elle doit déjà faire Rosalie en plus d'Esbée… Snurflll.

- Et si on demandait à Jeryy ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'en pense que Yû va dous poser encore plus de problèbes.

- Vous avez une autre solution ?

- Bas vraibent… Snurflll.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de participer, dit Komui sans trop de conviction.

- Bon d'accord. Lenalee ?

***

_Chambre d'Edward. Les deux amants sont allongés et discutent après s'être longuement embrassés._

- J'ai discuté avec Rosalie, hier soir.

- Et ?

- Elle a mentionné une bande de femmes… et toi.

- Calme-toi Bella, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Mouvements dans l'assistance. Komui se retient de faire un civet de lapin.

- Elles sont d'une beauté extraordinaire, je suppose.

- Pour des humains, oui. Mais je préfère les brunes. Hum, tu es plutôt adorable quand tu es jalouse.

- LAVI ! TU N'AS PAS BESOIN D'EN FAIRE AUTANT ! hurla Komui dans son mégaphone. Non Kanda, cette fois c'est volontaire, dit-il ensuite au service de protection auditive.

- Komui, on peut reprendre la scène depuis le début ? demanda Lavi en profitant de l'interruption. Tu sais, au moment où Bella se réveille, Edward est censé l'embrasser. Après, il la touche jusqu'à… enfin bref, je crois qu'on a zappé une réplique. Donc si on pouvait reprendre ?

Komui était au bord de l'explosion :

- PAS QUESTION ! D'AILLEURS CETTE SCENE ETAIT TELLEMENT PARFAITE QUE JE CROIS QU'ON N'AURA PAS BESOIN DE LA REFAIRE POUR LE SPECTACLE (SAUF EVENTUELLEMENT SI MIRANDA REVIENT). BRAVO A TOUT LES DEUX ET KANDA, EST-CE QUE TU PEUX VENIR M'ETEINDRE CE FOUTU TRUC ? Merci. Scène suivante !

***

_Jacob vient voir Bella chez elle. Elle est en train de faire la vaisselle et s'est éclaboussée parce que Jacob s'est approché discrètement et l'a surprise. Bella se tourne vers lui :_

- Tu ne pourrais pas t'habiller, Jacob ? Je sais que tu ne ressens plus le froid, mais n'empêche.

- Si tu crois que j'ai eu le choix…, marmonna-t-il en regardant vers son maître qui lui décocha le sourire le plus innocent possible. C'est plus facile ainsi, reprit-il à voix haute.

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus facile ?

Kanda se retourna vers les spectateurs :

- Dites, je voudrais pas critiquer mais elle serait pas idiote sur les bords, Bella ?

- Qui c'est que tu traites d'idiote, exactement ? dit Komui.

- Bella, le personnage. Elle est attardée, non ?

- Yû… Tu es fatiguant… Ce d'est pas le bobent pour débattre de la psychologie des persodages. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Snurflll.

- J'aime pas parler avec des demeurés.

- Tu d'aibes parler avec personne… Snurflll. Contidues.

Reprise :

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus facile ?

- Mes vêtement n'apparaissent ni ne disparaissent par magie quand je me transforme. Alors autant en prendre le moins possible. Ça te gêne tant que ça que je sois à moitié à poil ?

_Dieu que je hais l'auteur de ces dialogues…, _pensa le pseudo loup-garou. Contrairement à son personnage, le fait d'être à moitié à poil ne gênait que lui.

***

_Peu après, Jacob se retrouve à faire la vaisselle avec Bella :_

- J'ai droit à une autre question ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Combien de temps encore… enfin, combien de temps te reste-t-il… en tant qu'humaine ?

- Quelques semaines.

_Il ne répondit rien. Ses traits ne trahissaient aucune émotion sinon une amère constatation. Il tenait fermement le couteau dans ses mains et tout à coup :_

- Aïe ! Nom d'un chien, ça fait mal ! …

Kanda se retourna vers la salle :

- Euh, au fait Komui, comment je fais pour la blessure ? Parce que ça devrait pisser le sang…

- Ah effectivement. Je suppose que l'utilisation de sauce tomate ferait…

- Don. On laisse tomber.

- Pourquoi ?

- La sauce tobate donne des idées à certains.

- Ah bon ? Intéressant. Bon, ben, on trouvera d'ici demain. Peut-être un colorant de ma fabrication…

- Ah non ! Je veux pas avoir un bras rouge jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

- Voyons, Kanda. Tu insinuerais que je ne maîtrise pas mes créations ?

- C'est exactement ce que je pense.

- Hem… Euh… La suite !

***

- Oh… cette scène est inutile, vous ne croyez pas Maréchal ?

- Elle est très imbordante ! On de peut pas la suppriber ! Snurflll…

- On fera faire un résumé par le conteur…

- Kobui !

- D'accord, d'accord…

- Personnellement, je pense aussi que cette scène n'est pas fondamentalement importante, dit Kanda.

Le regard que lui fit son maître en guise de réponse en aurait fait frémir plus d'un.

- Ne b'oblige pas…

- Je-remonte-sur-scène-tout-de-suite-maître.

- Snurflll…

***

_Chez les Black, Bella et Jacob discutent dehors. Le vent se lève et fait tomber la température de quelques degrés. Le temps est menaçant._

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu le sais déjà mais il faut que je le dise à voix haute.

_Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Jacob fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans celui de Bella :_

- Je suis amoureux de toi Bella, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je t'aime.

_Prise de court, Bella recula :_

- C'est lui que j'aime. Il est toute ma vie.

- Plus depuis qu'il t'a abandonnée.

_Soudain, il prit le menton de Bella entre ses mains, l'empêchant de tourner la tête :_

- Je ne veux pas. Et les battements de mon cœur sont comptés.

- Raison de plus pour que je me batte de toutes mes forces.

- Euh… Jacob ? Enfin, Kanda ? Tu dois m'embrasser là, dit Lenalee.

Le Kanda/Jacob en question était partagé entre l'envie de mettre un pain à Lenalee pour sa logique et l'envie qui le tenait depuis le début d'envoyer au diable Komui avec ces fichus bouquins (ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps). Bref, il en voulait à la famille Lee.

_Mais pourquoi c'est pas Lavi qui doit se taper ce genre de trucs ? Depuis le temps qu'il en crève d'envie…_

Dans la salle, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Cross avait lancé les paris sur l'issue de la scène (Kanda l'embrassera ou pas ?) : Cloud, Marie et Bookman avaient parié que non, Lavi, Daisya et Cross que oui. Yeegar avait opté pour une troisième option : il ne se passera rien, la scène sera interrompue avant la fin. Komui était allé faire un tour, sous prétexte d'un rapport urgent à transmettre à Reever qui ne trompa personne (Komui, se mettre à travailler ?). La tension était palpable. Certains, comme Lavi et Daisya, étaient tellement penchés sur leur chaise que le moindre courant d'air les aurait fait basculer.

_Et merde… je suis coincé. Si je le fais, Komui me tue. Si je le fais pas, mon maître me tue. Si je le fais, je vais en entendre parler pendant le restant de ma vie. Si je le fais pas, Lenalee va mal le prendre. … D'ailleurs je m'en fous de ça ! Réfléchis, Yû, réfléchis !_

Kanda se pencha lentement tout en réfléchissant à toutes bubures sur le moyen d'éviter tout contact muqueux avec cette cruche de Lenalee (et avec toute autre personne, tant qu'à faire).

Cloud, Bookman, Marie : _Non, Kanda, soit fidèle à toi-même !_

Lavi, Daisya, Cross : _Oui ! Allez bon sang ! Grouille-toi !_

Quand tout à coup :

- ATTTT----CHAAAA ! *tousse, tousse* Rheu… Snurflll

Toute l'attention se reporta sur l'auteur de ces borborygmes.

- Maître ?

- ça ne va pas Maréchal ?

-Je… J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je crois que je vais aller be reposer un peu…

- Heu… Marie ! Tu peux l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

- Bien sûr.

- Non ! Pas l'infirberie ! Je… vais… bien… *tousse, tousse*, dit-il avant de s'évanouir.

- Au moins cette fois… Marie ?

- Oui.

Marie prit son maître sur l'épaule et sortit de la salle.

Pendant ce temps sur scène :

_Merci, merci, merci, merci maître ! Ô mon maître adoré, si vous saviez comme je vous aime ! Merci encore !_ pensa Kanda, trop heureux d'avoir échappé à un destin tragique.

- On laisse tomber cette scène pour le moment, dit Komui. Kanda, ça ira pour demain ?

- Parfait.

Du côté des parieurs, c'était la déception. À part pour Yeegar qui venait de rafler le jackpot.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu… ?

- L'expérience, mes enfants, l'expérience…

Komui saisit son mégaphone :

- BIEN. SCENE SUIVANTE.

***

_Après que Jacob l'ait embrassée de force, Bella lui assena un coup de poing en plein visage qui lui valut une main cassée. Il la raccompagna chez elle d'où elle appela Edward. Celui-ci arriva :_

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- J'ai donné un coup de poing à Jacob. Je regrette seulement de ne pas lui avoir fait mal.

- Je peux t'arranger ça, si tu veux. La raison de ce coup ?

- Il m'a embrassée.

- Oui, enfin, ça, on l'a pas vraiment vu.

Pak… (une veine est apparue sur la tempe de Kanda, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres)

- Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, lui lança Edward. Mais si tu me la ramènes une nouvelle fois abîmée, ou que tu me fais perdre mes paris, tu te retrouveras à courir sur trois pattes. Pigé, espèce de sale cabot ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas question que je retourne là-bas, dit Bella/Lenalee, un peu troublée par la digression dans les dialogues.

- Et si tu ne l'embrasses pas, je te jure que je te brise la nuque, enchaîna Edward.

- Euh… non, Lavi. La réplique, c'est « et si tu l'embrasses encore », dit Lenalee.

- Ah oui. Désolé, lapsus.

Kanda avait, quand à lui, parfaitement compris où voulait en venir le lapin.

- Tu me cherches, le rongeur ?

- Si je te disais oui…

Kanda retroussa ses manches (qu'il n'a pas d'ailleurs) et Lavi poussa Lenalee sur le côté :

- écoute Bella, on va discuter avec monsieur. Tu restes ici, tu bouges pas, je reviens.

Les deux disparurent dans les coulisses, laissant Lenalee seule, plus ou moins désorientée. De loin, Komui lui faisait des signes de continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle attendit donc sagement que les deux bourrins aient fini de se filer des bourre-pif.

Retour sur scène. Les visages sont tuméfiés.

- Bon, si tu as fini ta leçon de morale, dit Jacob.

- Sache que je me battrai. Je lutterai avec plus de vigueur que toi.

- Tant mieux. C'est pas rigolo quand l'adversaire déclare forfait.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je me battrai proprement.

- Moi non plus. Navré pour ta main, Bella.

- … (hésitation de Lenalee, parce que c'est toujours surprenant de voir quelqu'un qui n'a plus qu'un steak en guise de bouche parler)

Fin de la scène.

- Bravo ! Bravo ! C'était parfait ! Suivants !

Lavi et Kanda en profitent pour s'effondrer sur scène et se partager les compresses. Comme quoi, ils se chamaillent, mais en fait ils sont bons copains. (Promis, j'arrête la luzerne dès demain.)

***

- J'm'ennnnuuuuuiiiiiiie !!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est quand mon tour ? dit Daisya

- C'est vrai, c'est toujours les mêmes sur scène ! renchérit Cross

- Marian, tu te comportes comme un gosse, dit Cloud.

- T'aimes ça ?

- Les gamins chiants, je les claque.

- D'accord…

Pendant ce temps, Lavi et Kanda récupéraient au pied de la scène, dos contre dos :

- T'as pris des leçons de boxe quand t'étais môme ?

- Nan… Papy Panda a tenu à m'apprendre le kung-fu. Vu que j'étais pas vraiment doué, j'ai fait un mixe avec des techniques plus… artisanales… Mais je peux te retourner la question.

- Kendo… sans katana.

- Pas mal. Glaçons ?

- J'veux bien, répondit-il avant de se les poser sur la mâchoire.

- ALLEZ LES COMATEUX ! TOUT LE MONDE EN SCENE !

***

_Les Cullen et la meute avaient convenus d'une réunion sur les techniques de combat des nouveau-nés. Ils étaient à présent tous réunis autour de Jasper :_

- Les nouveau-nés diffèrent de nous en ce qu'ils ne sont que de la force brute. Et… Euh… Komui ? Il nous manque Emmett !

- Ah mince, effectivement… Marie ? Ça ne te dérange pas de faire Emmett ?

- Pas du tout. Que dois-je faire ?

- Dans cette scène, tu essais d'attaquer Jasper.

- Pas de problèmes.

---

- Les nouveau-nés diffèrent de nous en ce qu'ils ne sont que de la force brute. Emmett ? Si je choisis Emmett en premier, c'est qu'il est le meilleur exemple de la stratégie brute.

L'autre prit un air vexé (surtout Marie, c'est un géant certes, mais gentil tout plein. Mais revenons à nos moutons…).

- J'entends par là qu'il compte sur sa puissance, qu'il va droit au but. Nos ennemis ne feront pas dans la subtilité non plus. Allez, essaie de m'attraper !

- ça, ça va pas être difficile, Daisya…, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh… T'y va pas trop « brutos » s'il te plaît…

- T'inquiète.

_Ils entamèrent leur démonstration. Les deux hommes se mouvaient à une vitesse stupéfiante…_ Enfin, à une vitesse qu'il est humainement possible d'atteindre sur une scène qui n'en a que le nom parce que d'habitude, elle sert de tremplin pour que Kanda puisse exploser des faux akumas, il faut bien s'entraîner, quoi ? Donc, ils faisaient tant bien que mal ce pour quoi ils étaient là. _Jusqu'à ce que Jasper saisisse Emmett par derrière, ses dents à deux centimètres de sa gorge._

- Voilà, comment agir. Merci Emmett. Alice, à ton tour.

Lenalee, ayant retrouvé son rôle, s'avança et se planta au milieu de la scène.

_Jasper commença à lui tourner autour, Alice faisant à chaque fois un pas de côté, évitant ses attaques comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées._ Jusqu'à ce que :

Bung !

- WOUAÏE !

Eh oui, ça fait mal de se manger quelqu'un en pleine face. De toute façon, ça devait arriver. Lenalee se retrouva sur son séant l'air ahuri mais indemne, et Daisya, à genoux, se tenait la tête en vociférant des « rondudju que ça fait mal » et autres expressions d'intense douleur du même acabit, tout en tapant du poing sur le sol.

- B***** de m**** ! Elle a la tête dure cette…

- QUOI ?, hurla Komui.

- … jeune fille. Lenalee a la tête dure.

- Désolée Daisya. Ça va ?

_Mange-toi un poteau, on en rediscutera après._ Daisya n'est pas méchant par nature, mais quand on se cogne… comprenez-le.

- Oui, c'est bon.

Il se releva tant bien que mal.

- Merci Alice. À Edward, maintenant.

_Leur démonstration se termina par un match nul._ Faut avouer que Daisya n'osait pas trop taper sur Lavi, ce dernier étant déjà bien arrangé.

- Bien. Carlisle, à présent.

Cross, heureux de pouvoir enfin se défouler, attaqua.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… ? Wééé ! Mais il m'attaque pour de vrai !

- Accroche-toi à ta perruque, petit !

- En parlant de perruque, espèce de décoloré !

- Quoi ?

- Décoloré, décoloré !

Heureusement que Daisya était agile, il put aisément éviter l'attaque du maréchal en furie. Ce dernier se retourna pour la contre-attaque et Daisya en profita pour lui faire un croche-patte. Cross s'étala de tout son long. Daisya mit un pied sur son dos à la manière des chasseurs de lions, sous les applaudissements de toute la salle.

- Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop, ce Marian. À mon tour ? demanda Cloud.

- C'est à Esmée, répondit Jasper en libérant le fauve.

Esmée s'approcha avec grâce. Elle évoluait telle une apparition, si bien que, hypnotisé, Jasper ne vit pas le coup. Il fut envoyé au tapis en un seul mouvement.

- Whoah ! Vous étiez vampire dans une vie antérieure ? On a rien vu venir ! s'exclama Lavi traduisant la pensée générale.

- Non, c'est l'habitude.

- Du combat contre les akumas ?

- Non. Il y a peu de temps encore, Marian expérimentait une technique de séduction qui consistait à coincer sa « proie » entre un mur et lui. Puisqu'il ne comprend que les baffes, j'ai mis au point cette petite technique de self-défense, mêlant rapidité et efficacité.

- Ah…

- Merci, merci, c'est bon pour cette scène. Kanda, tu peux venir un instant ? dit Komui.

Le japonais s'approcha :

- Je viens de relire le scénario… En ce qui concerne ton costume, dans ce passage, Jacob est en « loup ». Donc il faudrait prévoir…

- N'y pensez même pas !

- On va donc en rester là sur ce point…

La lueur diabolique qui luisait dans les yeux du Japonais mit à terre toutes les défenses de Komui.

- … et euh… Jacob doit lécher Bella…

- Si vous me demandez de faire ça, je vous promets une mort trèèèès douloureuse. Et je me fiche se ce que mon maître pourra me faire ensuite.

- Après tout, ça ira très bien comme ça.

***

- Bon, ce sera tout pour ce matin !

- Mais Komui, il reste le combat contre Victoria, non ?

- Ah, pour ça j'ai une idée. Vu qu'on ne pourra jamais être assez de participants, entre les nouveau-nés et les rôles principaux…, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le faire en ombre chinoises.

- Pas bête.

- Je sais, je sais… Bon, quelqu'un sait faire des ombres chinoises ?

- A priori, on aurait dit vous, Komui.

- Parce que je suis chinois ?

- Non, parce que je suppose qu'il faut que vous vous occupiez quand vous faites semblant de travailler.

- Hem… (pris sur le fait)

- Lavi, il en fait des jolies ! dit Lenalee.

- Chut ! dit Lavi en lui faisant signe de se taire.

- C'est vrai ? dit Komui.

- Oui, l'autre jour dans le réfectoire, il nous a bien fait rire en imitant Kan…

- Lenalee ! Tais-toi !

- QUOI ? hurla Kanda en entendant son nom et le verbe « rire » dans la même phrase.

- Euh… (elle vient de se rendre compte de sa bourde) un koala ! Hein, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, oui, je fais très bien les koalas ! se rattrapa Lavi.

- Bien, la question est réglée alors. Lavi, tu apprends aux autres ? demanda Komui.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Non. Parfait, parfait. On se retrouve donc ici dans une heure. Bon appétit !

***

_À l'infirmerie, quelques instants plus tard…_

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Komui et l'infirmière en chef étaient au chevet de Miranda. Qui n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas repris connaissance.

- à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. On dirait qu'elle a subi un choc émotionnel immense. Et un choc tout court, d'ailleurs, à en juger par les bleus qu'elle a au niveau des bras…

- Mince… Elle sera rétablie pour disons…, dans une heure ?

- Grand Intendant, sachez que de nos jours on peut faire beaucoup de choses mais pour les miracles, ce n'est pas demain la veille.

- Dommage…

- Comme vous dites.

- Et le maréchal Sokaro ?

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Le maréchal Yeegar m'a parlé d'un « choc des générations »… Enfin, lui s'en remettra plus vite que Miranda.

- Maréchal Tiedoll ?

- Ah lui. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il n'avait qu'à prendre ses médicaments. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un gros rhume. Je voudrais quand même savoir…

- Oui ?

- En deux jours, le maréchal Cross, qu'on ne voit jamais d'habitude, vient pour une bosse. Je me rappelle qu'il avait un bonnet sur la tête, très moche si vous voulez mon avis. Ensuite, c'est vous qui venez, le nez complètement en sang. L'après-midi, on m'amène Miranda en pleine crise de tétanie. Et voilà que ce matin, j'hérite de deux maréchaux et encore de Miranda, les trois complètement hors-service. Sans compter Lavi et Kanda qui sont passés juste avant vous. Vous élevez des akumas ou quoi ?, dit l'infirmière en chef. La dernière phrase fut dite sur le ton de « si vous me dites oui, je vous étrangle ».

- Même pas. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien.

- ça doit me rassurer en plus…

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop long… Il faudrait que j'accélère le processus…

- Pardon ?

- Hein ? (il vient de se rendre compte qu'il a pensé à voix haute) Ah, rien… Je vais vous laisser faire votre travail. Bonne nuit, infirmière !, lança Komui en courant vers son bureau.

- Bonne nuit ? Il est midi ! (se retourne vers ses collègues) Si vous voulez mon avis, celui qu'il faut soigner, c'est lui.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tôt..._

L'homme enlève sa capuche et...

"Arghhh... J'ai été eue... Adieu..."

" ça va. Pas de blague. Alors c'est toi qui met en ligne nos "aventures"? "

"Daisya ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Ben on te cherche. Personnellement, je m'en fiche mais les autres il t'en veulent un peu. Hé les gars ! Elle est là !"

_Enfoiré... Vite, sauvegarder le fichier, vite ! Je l'enverrai quand je pourrais..._

"Bon travail Daisya."

"Attrapez son ordinateur !" *éjection de l'objet par la fenêtre du train*

"M'en fiche, le fichier est actuellement dans ma messagerie dont moi seule connaît le mot de passe."

... (temps de réaction que je mets à profit pour piquer un petit sprint de derrière les fagots, tout en remerciant mon prof de sport de m'y avoir forcée dans ma jeunesse)

"Attrapez la ! Rhaaa ! Elle va sauter !"

Saute... mais est récupérée au vol par...


	8. Acte 4

Ici la Rédactrice. Ma collègue n'est pas là pour le moment. Elle m'a demandé de vous lire ceci : "_Cher lecteur assidu. Mes excuses les plus plates pour le retard et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._" Voilà. Vous retrouverez ses tribulations à la fin.

**Disclaimer : **les acteurs sont à Katsura Hoshino et les personnages cités sont à Stephenie Meyer.

Piti rappel de qui est qui (parce que ça fait quand même longtemps) :

Lavi = Edward ; Miranda = Bella ; Cross = Carlisle ; Cloud = Esmée ; Daisya = Jasper ; Lenalee = Alice.

Décorateur : Tiedoll

Maquilleur et conteur : Jeryy

Metteur en scène : Komui

* * *

**Acte 4**

_Laboratoire de Komui, 12h30_

Jony et Tapp avait l'oreille vissée sur la porte. Descendant vers le réfectoire, leur attention avait été attirée par des bruits étranges. À présent, le silence était complet. Reever choisit précisément ce moment pour se diriger vers ses deux subordonnés avec la ferme intention de leur rappeler que la pause-midi ne dure qu'une demi-heure et qu'ils feraient mieux de la passer à reprendre des forces plutôt qu'à ausculter la porte de leur taré de chef. Un énorme BOUM ! interrompit les pensées du commandant. En regardant les scientifiques qui se tenaient douloureusement l'oreille, il demanda :

- C'est… ?

Hochements de tête affirmatifs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

Hochements d'ignorance.

Les scientifiques se regardèrent, encore surpris par l'idée que le grand Intendant était peut-être en train de… comment dire… non, ce n'est pas possible… de… « travailler » ? Cet élan d'espoir fut rapidement interrompu par un :

- IL EST AU POINT ! BWAHAHAHAHA !

Le commandant se retourna vers son équipe.

- Ok les gars, tout va bien. C'est encore une expérience délirante. Allons manger, on avisera l'évacuation du nouveau machin après, dit Reever blasé.

-ooOoo-

_Réfectoire, 12h40_

Lavi jouait avec ses pommes de terre, Kanda lui jetait des regards noirs. Peut-être était-ce parce que le lapin se servait de ses baguettes pour faire les bras et jambes de son « patate-man ». Daisya et Marie discutaient de l'état de santé de leur maître, Cross venait de se faire envoyer balader par Cloud. La section scientifique arrivait, des cernes grosses comme des valises sous les yeux. La routine, quoi.

- Grand frère n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Lenalee.

- Non, il est encore en train d'inventer un truc farfelu qu'on va devoir-

- Il était dans son labo, coupa Reever.

- Ah bon ? C'est étrange…

Une patate traversa le réfectoire. Pour atterrir dans l'assiette du japonais.

- Espèce de crétin fumant ! hurla Kanda, éclaboussé de ses sobas.

- Lavi, un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tes patates sont arrivées dans les sobas de Yû, situé à exactement dix mètres de toi. Ça défie les lois de la physique.

- En parlant de défier la physique, c'est pas Komui là-bas ? demanda Cloud.

Son ombre se profilait dans le couloir, suivie d'une autre ombre plus… carrée.

- Effrayant…

- Grand frère est parfois…

- Bizarre ?

- Oui, un peu…

-ooOoo-

_Salle d'entraînement des exorcistes… salle de répétition, 12h45_

- Mais j'y pense, Miranda est toujours à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas grave, dit Lavi. Lenalee va reprendre le rôle le temps des répétitions et…

- Lavi, dit Daisya. Penses-tu sincèrement que Komui va laisser sa petite sœur adorée se laisser gentiment tripoter sous ses yeux ?

- Bof, après ce matin, on est plus à ça près. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire ?

- Tu as lu les livres ?

- Ouaip.

- Jusqu'au bout ?

- Oui ! Bella vient d'échapper à Victoria qui s'est fait déchiqueter par les loups/vampires.

- Hum.

- Ensuite, Bella et Edward se marient parce qu'il lui a promis de la transformer en vampire uniquement après le mariage.

- Hum.

- Après, il l'amène dans une île déserte en voyage de noce.

- On approche du but…

- Ben je vois ce qu'il peut y avoir. Parce qu'après ils…

Lavi s'interrompit.

- Ah… D'accord.

- Là ! Je pense que t'as compris.

- Effectivement, Komui ne laissera jamais Lenalee faire ce genre de rôle.

-ooOoo-

_Salle de répétitions, 14h_

- …

- …

- J'm'ennuie. (Lavi qui s'ennuie)

Pong. Pong. Pong. (Balle que Lavi fait rebondir sur le sol pour montrer combien il s'ennuie)

- …

- …

- J'm'ennuie.

Pong. Pong. Pong.

- …

- …

- J'm'ennuie.

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?

- Rhoo, c'est bon Yû. Si on peut plus…

- Je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça ! répliqua Kanda en se jetant sur le rouquin.

- Allons, allons ! Restez calmes !

- Non, battez-vous, dit Cloud qui repoussait une proposition de Cross pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Au moins, on aura un peu d'animation. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche Komui ?

- Peut-être qu'il est allé voir les malades.

- Peut-être.

- …

- …

- J'm'en…

- LA FERME !

-ooOoo-

_Même endroit, cinq minutes plus tard_

Lavi, allongé sur le sol, attendait que Kanda l'achève à grands coups de latte. Ce dernier était retenu momentanément par Marie pendant que Daisya et Cross, dans un grand élan puéril, lançaient des encouragements aux deux combattants.

- TADAAAAM !

Tout le monde se retourna à l'entrée fracassante du grand Intendant. Même Kanda en oublia de mettre sa vengeance à exécution. C'est dire la surprise.

- Komui, mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- J'ai une surprise pour vous !

- Par « surprise » vous entendez quoi exactement ?

- Regardez qui est là !

Dans un geste théâtral, il fit entrer le robot. Par pur réflexe, tous les exorcistes mirent la main à l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver leur innocence.

- Komui, vous aviez promis…

- Mais non, mais non ! Attendez ! Je vous présente Komulin !

_Il n'a même pas pris la peine de changer le nom_, pensèrent les exorcistes.

- Je l'ai programmé spécialement pour la pièce. Il connaît les dialogues de Bella par cœur !

- Et comment il se détraque celui-là ? demanda Lavi qui n'avait encore jamais fait l'expérience Komulin.

- Voyons Lavi, mes créations ne se détraquent jamais.

- C'est bien pour ça que je vous pose la question.

- Ahem. Euh… et donc Komulin assurera le rôle de Miranda pendant son absence.

- Oh Seigneur…

-ooOoo-

- ON EST A LA BOURRE ! JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE ! JE VEUX QU'ON SE CONCENTRE ENCORE UN PEU ET ON POURRA PEUT-ETRE TERMINER DANS LES TEMPS ! OUI LAVI, TON COSTUME TE VA TRES BIEN, ON A COMPRIS, MAINTENANT TU TE METS AU BOUT DE LA SCENE ! LES AUTRES, VOUS FAITES UNE ALLEE ! A 3, VOUS CHANTEZ LA MARCHE NUPTIALE. 1…

- La quoi ?

- 2…

- Le truc des mariages.

- 3 !

- TADAM, TADAM ! TADAM, TAD…, entonna le chœur des exorcistes.

- STOP ! les interrompit Komui. Daisya ! Qu'est-ce que tu chantes faux !

- Mais je vous emm…

- ON REPREND ! 2, 3 !

- TADAM, TADAM ! TADAM, TADAM ! TADAM TADAM…

La « mariée » arriva sur ces entrefaites. La robe était à la fois simple et élégante, la traîne scintillait. Même la démarche était gracieuse. Le béret était de trop. Mais nous pardonnerons à Komui cette « touche personnelle ».

- Pas moyen que je danse avec ça.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, mon cher Lavi, dit Komui.

Se sentant décoller du sol, Lavi hurla ce qu'il pouvait avant de se retrouver écrasé dans les bras (euh… pinces ?) de la mariée.

- Je suis tellement contente d'être enfin Madame Cullen ! brailla le robot avec une voix synthétique.

- On m'agresse ! hurla Lavi, suffoquant et peu enchanté d'être balloté ainsi.

La valse des jeunes mariés les entraîna vers le recoin de la scène où se planquait Kanda.

- Oh Jacob ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu ! poursuivit le mécaniquement le robot.

« Jacob » eut à peine le temps de comprendre le danger qui le menaçait. La mariée se jeta sur lui, Lavi sous un bras. Kanda esquiva de justesse, piqua un petit sprint pour se réfugier sur l'armoire qui servait de décor (et de débarras aussi). Le robot, planté devant, essayait vainement de l'attraper en sautillant et Lavi était remué comme un shaker.

- CASSE-TOI ! hurlait le japonais.

- Jacob ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu ! répéta le robot.

- Yû… Des-cends, je-vais… vo-mir, articulait Lavi.

- NON !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, le robot déroula un de ses « bras » et attrapa Kanda par la taille. Il l'attira à lui pour lui faire un gros câlin au risque de faire littéralement exploser le japonais.

-ooOOoo-

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jake, dit Bella. C'est agréable. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis grosse !

Bella se baissa pour ramasser la tasse qu'elle venait de laisser tomber. Un déchirement étouffé se fit entendre dans son corps.

- Ooohhh…, gémit Bella avant de vomir un geyser de sang.

- Carlisle ! hurla Alice. Vite !

- De la morphine ! cria Jasper. Esmée ! Aide Edward à tenir Bella !

Les vampires s'agitaient autour du corps de Bella, rougit de sang. Jacob se tenait à distance, de peur de gêner. Tout à coup, Bella s'arc-bouta :

- ARGHH ! hurla le robot.

Les acteurs s'écartèrent vivement du robot. Ses entrailles semblaient se distendre. La chose hurlait au milieu de la scène. Kanda avait prestement regagné le haut de l'armoire qui fut son refuge peu de temps auparavant tandis que Lavi essayait de grimper au même endroit. Daisya, Lenalee, Cross et Cloud avaient sauté de la scène et s'étaient exilés à l'autre bout de la pièce dans une position de défense. Le Maréchal Yeegar et Jeryy, vite rejoints par Komui, observaient le déroulement de « l'accouchement » derrière une barricade de chaises :

- Il est possible que je me sois trompé dans un réglage ou deux…

- Vous croyez ? ironisa Yeegar.

- Je l'ai fabriqué rapidement…

- Qu'est-ce qui doit sortir exactement ? le coupa le maréchal.

- …, chuchota Komui.

- Je n'ai pas compris.

- Un petit Komulin…

- C'est une maladie chez vous !

La créature redoubla de hurlements, forçant les humains présents à se boucher les oreilles. _Heureusement que la salle est insonorisée_, pensa Komui. _Manquerait plus que Leverrier ne débarque ici…_ Plus personne n'osait regarder la scène où le ventre du robot était à présent déformé par la chose qui voulait en sortir. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le ventre « explosa » (exploser, exploser.. tout ça pour deux volets qui s'ouvrent…) avec force de pétarade et de lumière. Un petit Komulin avec une énorme étiquette « RENESMEE » sur le front en émegea, tel un diablotin surgit d'une boîte-surprise.

- Plutôt pas mal, non ? suggéra Komui. Je vous présente Mini-K !

- Il en est fier en plus ? hurla Daisya qui avait entendu malgré la distance.

- C'est l'imitation d'accouchement la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vue, se plaignit Yeegar.

- Ahem…

Komui feuilleta son script à la recherche de l'endroit où ils pourraient reprendre la répétition. Il saisit son mégaphone :

- LAVI ! REVIENS SUR SCENE, TU PRENDS LE BEBE DANS TES BRAS.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne va plus hurler ? demanda Lavi en descendant prudemment de l'armoire.

- à ce moment du récit, Bella est plus ou moins dans le coma. Komulin est programmé « Bella » donc pas de risques. Je crois.

- Bon…

Un peu rassuré, Lavi se remit illico dans la peau d'Edward. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras :

- Renesmée, tu es…

Le bébé-robot tourna mécaniquement la tête vers son « père » et prononça d'une voix synthétique :

- Exorciste La-vi. Masse musculaire trop faible – Doit être opéré.

Il leva un bras dont la main se métamorphosa en seringue et tentait d'anesthésier le pauvre Lavi. Ce dernier évitait tant bien que mal les assauts du robot en le tenant à bout de bras.

- Mais balance-le ! Lavi ! Balance ce truc ! hurlait les autres exorcistes.

- Bien sûr que je vais le balancer ! Mais il s'accroche !

- Opération – Exorciste La-vi.

À force de moulinets, Lavi réussit à décrocher le mini-Komulin de son bras. Il décampa sans plus tarder sur le haut de l'armoire où Kanda avait élu domicile.

- Exorciste La-vi – Démarche interrompue – Recherche autre spécimen, en cours… Arghh…

Un claquement de fouet retentit et le robot se retrouva ligoté. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Cross abattit sa botte sur lui. Ce qui eut pour effet de le réduire en un tas informe de boulons et de ressort.

- C'est ça le Komulin qui terrorise Allen ? Ce gamin est un trouillard !

- Crois-moi Marian, répondit Cloud, le Komulin dont tu parles était beaucoup plus nocif.

- Mini-K… gémit Komui.

Le maréchal Yeegar se tourna vers le grand Intendant qui arborait l'expression d'un enfant qu'on va punir :

- On règlera ça plus tard.

- SCENE SUIVANTE ! hurla Komui dans son mégaphone.

-ooOoo-

_Quelques péripéties plus tard…_

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Komui.

- On en était à la scène « Première Chasse ».

- Jasper devait lui apprendre à chasser… dit Lenalee.  
- Et il s'est emballé… ajouta Cloud qui observait d'un œil rieur Cross réfugié derrière la barricade de chaises.

- Je vois, dit Komui. Komulin est passé en mode « Vampire nouveau-né ». On est mal. Cloud ! Lenalee ! Courez le chercher avant que quelqu'un ne le croise !

Le grand Intendant évita le regard lourd de reproches que lui adressait Yeegar. Il avait un autre problème à régler :

- Kanda ! Lavi ! Daisya ! Descendez de l'armoire, maintenant !

- Pas question !

- Pas tant que ce truc sévit encore !

- Il a essayé de me bouffer !

- Mais non, Daisya. C'est un programme. Il n'a pas « essayé » de « te bouffer », il aurait réussi si tu n'avais pas d'aussi bons réflexes.

- Vous êtes malade ! Vous…

Le grincement de la porte qu'on ouvre interrompit les vociférations de Daisya. Lenalee passa la tête dans l'ouverture :

- Grand frère…, commença-t-elle. Nous avons… comment dire… un petit problème.

- Un gros même, renchérit Cloud qui arrivait derrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez rattrapé Komulin ?

- Disons que l'Inspecteur Link l'a rattrapé avant nous.

- Oh Seign…

- C'est cela que vous cherchez, grand Intendant ?

Le fonctionnaire s'imposa dans la pièce en trainant la dépouille du regretté Komulin.

- Inspecteur Link ! Quelle joie de vous voir !

- Cessons là les effusions Komui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un collaborateur.

- On dirait un robot.

- Finement observé !

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi, répondit Link, stoïque.

- Je n'oserais jamais ! se défendit le grand Intendant. Nous… préparons une surprise.

Link balaya la salle, autrefois salle d'entraînement, des yeux.

- Je vois. Vous avez une autorisation pour ça ? demanda-t-il. Monsieur Leverrier est au courant ?

- Ahem… Je lui en toucherai un mot ce soir.

- J'y compte bien. Tenez, je vous rends ça, dit-il en lançant ce qu'il restait de Komulin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font sur une armoire ?

- De la résistance. Merci beaucoup Inspecteur ! Le bonsoir chez vous !

Komui poussa Link hors de la pièce et ferma la lourde porte sur lui.

- On a eu chaud…

-ooOoo-

On frappa.

_Leverrier ? Déjà ? Je suis fichu…_

- Tout se passe bien, Komui ? dit une voix à travers la porte.

- Que…

Komui se retourna.

- Maréchal Tiedoll ! Vous allez mieux ! C'est un miracle !

- Oui, la médecine moderne (et l'infirmière en chef) fait merveille…

- L'infirmière en chef vous a laissé sortir aussi rapidement ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- En fait, elle ne sait pas que je suis sorti.

- Oh misère… Priez pour qu'elle ne vous trouve pas. Et… Oh, mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Allez, on range ! La répétition est terminée !

Cette réplique désarçonna tous les acteurs, à l'exception de Kanda qui se réjouit de la fin des hostilités.

- Mais Komui, il nous reste encore plusieurs scènes et…

- Et il est 19h00. Des trois rôles principaux, une est à l'infirmerie et les deux autres ne veulent pas descendre de l'armoire. Et puis nous avons tous les décors à faire ou refaire. Du balai !

-ooOoo-

_20h05, infirmerie de la Congrégation_

L'infirmière de l'accueil n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel défilé auprès de ses malades. Bien sûr, elle était nouvelle et ne connaissait encore que peu de choses sur la Congrégation. Ses collègues l'avaient mise au courant de quelques menus détails, la règle principale restant : « ne pose pas de questions et tout ira bien ». Mais là…

Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu un homme (un maréchal d'après son uniforme, avait-elle pensé) avec un bonnet déposer des fleurs auprès de ce type qui avait des cicatrices sur tout le visage. Une belle femme avec un singe aussi lui avait laissé des fleurs. Et aussi ces deux garçons, un roux et l'autre avec de longs cheveux noirs, qui étaient au chevet de cette exorciste à l'air maladif arrivée la veille depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Apparemment, la situation n'était pas banale à en juger par les têtes que faisaient ses collègues.

Sa supérieure, infirmière en chef, venait de retrouver le maréchal fugueur qu'elle remettait dans son lit par quelques prises de kung-fu. Si elle avait bien compris, il était tombé dans les pommes parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre son aspirine. Un maréchal. Qui ne veut pas prendre un cachet. Non décidément, cette Congrégation était remplie de tarés.

L'infirmière se tourna, prit son visage dans ses mains, poussa un long soupir de lassitude et se dit qu'elle ferait bien de prendre des vacances. Elle se promit de réfléchir à ce qui a bien pu lui donner envie de venir dans cette Congrégation de tracassés devant un bon bol de calmants.

* * *

"Je peux savoir ce que je fais là, Mr le Comte ?"

"Voyons voyons, très chère. Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez."

"Oui, je peux. Je n'ai qu'à forcer la barrière de vos boys qui sont devant la porte."

"Des Akumas. Mais avouez que je vous ai sauvé la vie dans le train."

"Hem" *sirote son café*

"Je m'excuse de vous avoir envoyé Tyki, c'est le seul qui me restait sous la main. L'odeur ne vous a pas gêné ?"

"Un peu. Pourquoi je suis là ?"

"J'aurais un petit service à vous demander..."


	9. The battle

Bonjour lecteur ! C'est encore la Rédactrice, ma collègue est "_bloquée dans un espace spatio-temporel différent du notre_" et c'est pour cette raison qu'il y a un "_délai de trois mois entre la publication de 2 chapitres_". Hum. Pour ceux qui croient comme moi que c'est une grosse faignasse, tapez 1. Enfin, le chapitre est là.

**Disclaimer :** Katsura Hoshino est la propriétaire des slips de Kanda.

_Note :_ On suppose que l'action se passe dans l'ancienne Congrégation (la tour).

* * *

_Entrée souterraine de la Congrégation..._

- La prochaine fois que Komui m'expédie au pôle nord, je le tue ! rouspéta Allen en posant le pied sur l'embarcadère de la Congrégation.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de son ressort. Il vous envoie là où se trouve l'innocence, répondit Toma en amarrant la barque.

- Franchement, le climat convenait mieux à Kanda…

- Ne dites pas ça, Monsieur Walker ! Réunir autant de froideur en un seul point de la planète, on court au dérèglement climatique !

- Hmm, pas faux, dit Allen en réprimant un rire. Tu viens avec moi au réfectoire ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au hall, tout en discutant de leur mission terminée. Brusquement, Toma s'immobilisa :

- Dites Monsieur Walker, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop calme ? Je sais bien qu'il y a moins de missions en ce moment, mais tout de même…

- Tu as raison. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter.

- C'était calme aussi la fois où vous avez fait connaissance avec Komulin II.

- Hé… (Allen est en sueur tout d'un coup) Mais il n'y a plus de Komulin II, ni de Komulin tout court (enfin, j'espère), donc tout va bien. Tu deviens parano Toma !

- Je n'y peux rien, Monsieur. C'est mon métier qui veut ça.

- La citadelle est le bâtiment le mieux protégé au monde. Aucun risque ! Là, tu vois, je vais ouvrir la porte et Lenalee qui nous attend dans le hall nous accueillera avec le sourire et un café.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et…

BLAM !

… referma la porte immédiatement. Ouvrant la bouche, Allen essayait visiblement de parler mais aucun son ne sortait. Toma le fit asseoir, se calmer, jusqu'à réapparition du son. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Allen dans un tel état ? Une invasion d'akumas ? Ou pire, une invasion de Komulin ?

Quand à Allen, il pensait : _Non, ce n'est pas possible, je dois être dans un des rêves de Road. J'ai vu… Kanda en short. … On peut le dire, ça, « Kanda en short » ? _

- J'en… peux… plus, furent les seuls mots compréhensibles que Toma put extraire des glapissements d'Allen. Veux… respirer…, dit-il aussi, les larmes aux yeux.

Toma décida de voir par lui-même ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel traumatisme chez l'exorciste. Le laissant par terre récupérer, il poussa la porte.

- …

Toma eut à peine le temps de penser quelque chose du genre « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? » que la porte se rouvrit à la volée, l'écrasant passablement contre le mur. Allen surgit dans la salle tenant Timcampy à bout de bras :

- Filme, Tim ! (à lire sur le ton de « Cours, Forrest ! »)

-ooOoo-

Du côté de la scène, les comiques involontaires étaient paralysés par la surprise… ou la honte, on ne sait pas vraiment. L'information mit un certain temps à monter au cerveau. Kanda réagit le premier : il cassa la branche d'un arbre du décor, sauta par-dessus la scène et le public. La lueur dans ses yeux, que même un néophyte aurait reconnue entre mille, indiquait clairement son envie de faire avaler cette branche à Allen. Celui-ci, portant toujours Tim, s'enfuit à toutes jambes mais riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Cross réagit ensuite. Il descendit calmement de la scène, marcha tranquillement vers la sortie et ferma doucement la porte. Ce ne fut qu'une fois derrière qu'on l'entendit rugir de sa belle voix de basse des choses que la morale et mes parents réprouvent avec vigueur. Pour résumer, et parce que vous n'avez pas lu tout ça pour que je vous censure une réplique de Cross, il a dit que b***** de m****, il manquait plus que lui, qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se faire **** surtout Komui et ses idées de *****, et que Allen, nom de Dieu, Allen, si je te chope, et je le ferais, tu subiras tout un tas de souffrances diverses et variées mais toujours très cruelles (je résume un poil, la liste est très longue), sois-en sûr.

Cross qui hurle, c'est beau. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est le boucan, digne d'un troupeau d'éléphants, qu'il fit en se lançant à la poursuite de son élève, histoire de lui apprendre le respect dû aux aînés (attention, je n'ai pas dit que Cross est vieux).

-ooOoo-

Comme un seul homme, tout le public s'était levé et se précipita vers Komui, Reever en tête :

- Komui ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! s'exclama Reever.

- ça c'est du divertissement !

- On vous aime, chef ! dirent Tapp et Jony.

Et tous lui serrèrent la main.

- Venez ! On va sur la plate-forme !

Et hop, tout le monde sur la plate-forme. Les comédiens et l'équipe technique, qui honnêtement avaient plutôt envie d'aller se coucher, restaient à terre.

- On va les arrêter ? demanda Tiedoll.

- A part Allen, aucun d'eux n'a son innocence. Que peuvent-ils faire ? dit Yeegar.

- C'est vrai. Ils vont courir dans toute la Congrégation et on les récupèrera demain complètement claqués… ou morts, dit Tiedoll.

- Je suis vannée…, dit Cloud en étouffant un bâillement. On peut récupérer nos Innocences ?

-ooOoo-

Apparemment Kanda et Cross avaient élaboré un plan : Kanda attrape Allen et Cross s'occupe d'effacer la mémoire de Tim. Basique, mais efficace. Allen tenait toujours très fermement Tim dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait… ce qui était d'ailleurs plus ou moins le cas.

- Kanda ! Tu montes à l'étage ! barytonna Cross.

Le kendoka, voyant la tactique, ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois. C'est ainsi qu'Allen se retrouva coincé entre un mur et un Yû fumace (et en short ! Dégoulinant de sueur et tout !), la rambarde sur sa droite. S'il sautait… c'était le seul moyen, et puis trois étages, ce n'est pas la mort. À moins de rattraper l'étage en dessous… Bon plan, ça.

Allen sauta pour atteindre l'étage inférieur… où l'attendait son maître. Devant ce cruel dilemme (mourir en tranche ou écorché vif ? Telle est la question), Allen prit appui sur la rambarde et préféra finalement se référer au plan n°1, c'est-à-dire se jeter dans le vide, sous l'œil ébahi de la section scientifique au grand complet, toujours sur la plate-forme.

- CROWED CLOWN !

Ça fera parachute.

C'était sans compter sur la volonté vengeresse animant Cross et Kanda qui sautèrent à sa suite. Certes, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'amortir leur chute mais quand on aime, on fait n'importe quoi. À moins qu'ils n'aient pensé qu'Allen puisse leur servir d'amortisseur.

Ils se rattrapèrent tous les trois à la rambarde du rez-de-chaussée et partirent en courant à travers les couloirs. Allen, bien que revenant de mission, les distançait d'une bonne longueur. Cross disparut dans un recoin.

-ooOoo-

Mais à force de courir tout en riant comme un demeuré, on prend les mauvais chemins. Et Allen se retrouva coincé entre un mur et un maniaque de la découpe (encore) qui ne cachait pas son plaisir de voir enfin son plus grand souhait se réaliser (après celui de nager dans un océan de sobas, bien sûr).

L'attaquer, le mettre en quartier, sire Kanda l'eût fait volontiers. Mais il fallait livrer bataille et moyashi était de taille à se défendre hardiment.

- Alors Kanda, on se balade en short ? Fait un sourire à Tim !

Le rictus que Kanda affichait signifiait que certes, il avait réussi à coincer Allen, mais que, enfer et damnation, il n'avait pas Mugen avec lui alors que l'autre avait son innocence. Maudit soit son fichu caractère emporté !

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure journée de ma…

Allen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

Allen faisait à présent des gestes grotesques.

- Alors, on fait toujours le malin ? rugit une voix derrière lui.

Et oui, c'était Cross dans toute sa splendeur. Avec un bonnet sur la tête. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser de rire Allen malgré le contrôle de Maria sur son corps.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Désolé maître, c'est nerveux.

- Je vais me lâcher, ça va être nerveux aussi…, dit Cross en retroussant ses manches. Kanda, je t'en prie, viens m'aider à…

Hélas, nous ne saurons jamais à quoi Kanda devait aider Cross puisque l'alarme retentit dans toute la Congrégation.

- ALERTE ! AKUMAS !

- Et merde ! dirent Cross et Kanda tandis qu'Allen poussait un soupir de soulagement plus que conséquent.

Par réflexe, Kanda mit la main sur la garde de Mugen et tout ce qu'il attrapa fut du vide. De même pour Cross : pas de Judgement à sa taille.

- Et merde ! dirent simultanément les deux exorcistes.

- Vous êtes bien grossiers aujourd'hui…

- Ta gueule !

- C'est ce que je di…

Le mur vola en éclats, libérant les akumas dans la forteresse.

-ooOoo-

À regrets, les deux exorcistes laissèrent momentanément Allen en vie, le temps de régler cette impromptue situation. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs s'occupait des premiers akumas pendant qu'ils allaient récupérer leurs innocences respectives :

- KOMUI ! LA CAISSE ! hurlèrent-ils en courant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement pour tomber sur tous les autres exorcistes, regroupés autour d'une porte. Et devant cette porte…

- Komui ! Les innocences, vite !

- Et à votre avis, je fais quoi là ?

Komui tenait un bout de métal qui semblait avoir été une clé. Dans une vie antérieure.

- QUOI ?

- Il semblerait que le métal n'ait pas résisté à…, dit Komui en réfléchissant.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FICHU COMME EXPERIENCE DEBILE ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Froi, passe par derrière. Kanda, puisque tu guéris rapidement, tu viens avec moi, on va faire une première ligne de défense, dit Yeegar. Marian, je suppose que Maria n'est pas enfermée dans cette pièce donc tu viens aussi. Et cesse de secouer Komui, ce n'est pas ça qui va faire avancer la situation.

Les trois exorcistes allèrent au combat pendant que Komui se démenait pour ouvrir la porte sous les injures… euh, chaleureux encouragements de Cross.

-ooOoo-

- Kanda, tu aurais pu mettre une tenue un peu moins indécente ! Que vont penser nos ennemis si nous nous baladons à moitié nu ? dit le maréchal Yeegar à l'attention de l'exhibitionniste qui courait à ses côtés.

_- Je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien…, _pensa Kanda.

- J'en toucherai un mot à Froi…

Le doyen fut interrompu par Allen, projeté selon une parabole parfaite à leurs pieds. Kanda dut résister à la tentation de profiter de la situation : il jugea cependant qu'un petit échauffement contre akuma serait tout à fait bénéfique, les bonnes idées de Komui l'ayant privé d'entraînement pendant 4 jours.

_- Hum. Il est salement amoché._ Allen haletait. Quoique… en écoutant bien… _Mais il rigole !_

Effectivement, les soubresauts qui soulevaient la poitrine d'Allen étaient bien des éclats de rire.

- Je vais te…

- Kanda ! Dépêche-toi ! hurla Yeegar en rejoignant qui avait déjà créé une bulle de protection sur les scientifiques.

-ooOoo-

_Pendant ce temps, à l'endroit où il y avait encore un mur peu de temps auparavant…_

- Mes chers petits akumas ! Détruisez-moi tout ça, dit le Comte. Allez, allez, amusez-vous !

- Et donc depuis combien de temps vous savez que la Congrégation se trouve ici ? demanda Road au Comte.

- Depuis le début.

- Et pourquoi on attaque maintenant ?

- Parce que je m'ennuie.

- Ah. Oh ! Regardez ! Les exorcistes ! ALLLLLLLEN ! fit Road en agitant Lero.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement :

- C'est quoi ça ?

« Ça » se promène torse nu avec un katana et « ça » a l'air de vouloir la mort de tout ce qui bouge. Bravo, cher lecteur, tu as reconnu Kanda.

- Et ça c'est…

« Ça » a un bonnet et un air peu sympathique sur le visage. Trêve de tergiversation, c'est bien Cross.

- Euh…

- C'est peut-être le nouvel uniforme ? demanda Road. J'espère qu'Allen aura le même que ce japonais !

- Je me demande si c'est bien le bon endroit, dit le Comte en sortant une carte de sous son chapeau. Pourtant c'est là… Je ne comprends pas…

C'est alors que l'explosion d'un akuma fit, en dehors de sérieux dégâts sur la décoration intérieure, tomber le bonnet de notre maréchal préféré, révélant de ce fait à l'ennemi sa chevelure décolorée.

- BWAHAHAHAHA !

Pliés en deux, le Comte et Road hoquetaient et essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle en ignorant superbement Cross piqué au vif dans sa fierté.

- A mon avis, dit le Comte entre deux hoquets, c'est une nouvelle technique…

Il dut interrompre sa phrase en voyant Kanda combattre un niveau 1 d'une main avec une lance et de l'autre en tenant une espèce de short en fourrure qui descendait irrémédiablement le long de sa taille.

- … ils veulent nous faire mourir de rire !

* * *

"Un service ?"

"Oh, trois fois rien... J'ai lu le compte-rendu des répétitions que vous avez publié sur ce merveilleux instrument qu'est Internet."

_Le Comte connaît Internet ?_

"Et pour savoir tout ce qui c'est passé, je suppose que vous étiez planquée dans les murs de la Congrégation ?"

_Merde..._

"Et vu la hargne qu'ont déployée ces chers exorcistes à vous retrouver, j'en déduis que vous n'avez pas résisté à l'envie de prendre quelques photos compromettantes."

_Hem..._

" Pourrait-on avoir accès à ces photos ?"


	10. Conclusion

Comment ai-je réussi à échappé au Comte ? Je ne le dirai pas ici (maintenant que je sais que le Comte surfe sur Internet). Messieurs-Dames de la Congrégation, sachez que personne à part moi n'a vu les photos (tréééés compromettantes) et que, si l'envie vous prenait de me faire la leçon, ma planque est ab-so-lu-ment introuvable. MWAHAHAHAHA ! Bon, il pleut tout le temps par contre...

**Disclaimer** : le sourire ravageur de Leverrier appartient à Katsura Hoshino.

**-ooOoo-**

_Bureau de l'Inspecteur Leverrier, une heure après la bataille…_

- Komui.

L'interpellé trouvait que le plafond était d'un profond intérêt. Où était-ce pour éviter de croiser le regard du sosie d'Hitler qui tournait autour de lui ?

- Je ne peux pas dire expressément que je sois fier de… euh… la situation. Regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Le plafond perdit immédiatement son intérêt.

- Néanmoins je reconnais que votre initiative (cachée, vous avez innocemment omis de m'en informer) a atteint son but, aussi bien sur le moral de la section scientifique que sur l'efficacité de la défense de la citadelle. Le Comte et ses sbires ont dû avoir sérieusement du mal à se remettre de votre… euh… prestation. Mais passons. D'après mes renseignements, le Comte s'est limité à démolir le mur Nord et le hall. Pas de pertes, si ce n'est matérielles. J'ai aussi entendu dire que l'attaque a été de très courte durée, que la plupart des exorcistes n'a pas eu le temps d'intervenir (parce que vous n'êtes pas fichu de prendre soin du matériel, selon des racontars).

Komui esquissa un faible sourire.

- Néanmoins…

Leverrier posa les deux mains sur le bureau d'un coup sec.

- Ils ont eu la surprise, en arrivant, de vous voir discuter avec l'ennemi avant que le Comte ne reparte d'où il était venu.

Le scientifique cherchait à se fondre dans son siège.

- Komui…

Leverrier s'était approché de si près que Komui pouvait prouver que les rumeurs sur l'haleine fétide de l'Inspecteur étaient fondées. Il entra en apnée.

- Je sais que le Comte a tenu à vous rencontrer, dit l'Inspecteur avec une lenteur démoniaque. Et qu'il vous a serré la main.

La situation était critique : arrivé à bout de sa capacité pulmonaire, Komui allait devoir respirer avec un Leverrier à dix centimètres des narines.

- J'aimerais vivement connaître le contenu de votre conversation.

- … (_ne pas respirer, ne pas respirer…_)

- Qui est d'une importance stratégique considérable, cela va sans dire.

- … (_ne pas res… trop tard…_)

- Alors ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a demandé les costumes.

-ooOoo-

_Loin d'ici, dans le placard d'un lieu encore secret…_

Dans l'obscurité, Road, les Jasdavid et Lulubell tenaient conférence entre les balais et les produits ménagers.

- Mr le Comte est bizarre… commença Road. Je veux dire, plus bizarre que d'habitude…

- Il me fout la trouille ! hurla David.

- La trouille ! Hi hi !

- Chut !

- Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ne parle pas aussi fort ! Je te raconterai plus tard.

- Pauvre Tyki… dit Lulubell en entrebâillant la porte. Il a toujours été plus lent pour comprendre…

Les Noé se penchèrent vers l'ouverture. Devaient-ils rire alors que le Comte poursuivait Tyki, une fourrure à la main ?

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout (malgré la durée...) ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! A bientôt sur ce fandom !

_Lulubell-sama_


End file.
